miss independent
by kikio 14
Summary: amor y traicion no combinan en muchos casos, aveces lo mejor es que no salgas con una MISS INDEPENDENT shaoran li acostumbrado a tener todo lo que desea decide tener algo que le esta vetado el amor de sakura kinomoto una miss indpendent consagrada..que pasara cuando el ambar se enfrenta a la esmeralda
1. Chapter 1

**queridas este es el inicio de una nueva historia..bastante diferente a mi pequeño problema..espero que les guste..**

* * *

PERFIL DEL ESTUDIANTE

nombre: sakura kinomoto

edad: 16

-altura: 1.65

-cataña de ojos verdes

-estado civil: soltera

-familiares: nadeshko kinomoto, fujitaka kinomoto, touya y kerberos kinomoto, sonomi daijouji, tomoyo daijouji

-amistades: rika sasaki, naoko yanagisawa, chiharu mihara, yukito tsuhiro, sasuke y lorcan lishtronhaim, takashi yamasaki, eriol harigizawa, meiling li, spinel sun

-enemistades : SHAORAN LI

* * *

perfil del estudiante

nombre: shaoran li

edad: 17

altura: 1.80

castaño de ojos ambar

estado civil : soltero

familiares: hiren li, meiling li, wei murad

amistades : rika sasaki, naoko yanagisawa, chiharu mihara, yukito tsuhiro, takashi yamasaki, eriol harigizawa, meiling li, spinel sun

enesmistades: NINGUNA

* * *

las jovenes estaban sentadas leyendo los reportes que les habia pasado la sicologa..

quien dijo que odio a li- se preguntaba sakura-solo no hablamos , ni somos amigos , ni tenemos ningun tipo de contacto

desde la otra esquina del salon shaoran li el joven ambarino mas codiciado por las chicas del instituto no quitaba la vista de sakura kinomoto, le gustaba su forma de moverse cuando hablaba, la curvatura que tomaban sus labios al sonreir, esos leves sonrojos que tenia aveces, apesar de poder ser conciderada una miss independent era todo lo que un hombre como el podia desear...masomenos alta, voluptusa y unos ojos esmeralda profundos pero transparentes...

en si bajo la mascara de niña mala que no necesita a nadie habia una sakura que casi se podia leer como un libro abierto...o por lo menos para el ella era tan trasparente como un cristal sus ojos mostraban una pureza tan exitante...si , le gustaba sakura kinomoto para que negarlo..el queria algo con ella, queria todo de ella.. y ahora tenia la oporunidad perfecta para probar sus mieles ambos tenian entrenamiento cada uno en su equipo pero lo que ella no sabia era que los habian cancelado y los unicos que estarian en el gimnasio serian ellos dos..

* * *

sakura llego al gimnasio y estaba practicamente solo, la unica persona hay era..LI...si ella no podia negarlo el chico era sexy bueno mas que sexy era tan deseable...atletico, alto, bien formado que mas le podia pedir a la vida, pero ella no caeria en sus garras, ella no queria ser uno mas de sus trofeos no señor, sakura podia ser de todo menos la amante ocacinal de alguien por el simple hecho de que todavia era virgen...asi es señores sakura kinomoto a sus 16 años aun concerva su virginidad intacta..por que ...esa es una buena pregunta..por que aun no encuentra a el hombre indicado al que darsela, al cual entregarle su cuerpo y su corazon y talvez ella si es como dice lorcan..UNA MISS INDEPENDENT


	2. Chapter 2

sakura se sintio sonrojar cuanso shaoran se le acerco asechante como un tigre se acerca a su indefensa presa.

shaoran la acorralo contra la paredy le susurro-no sabes lo provocativa que te ves asi sonrojada y lista para ser mia

que pasa contigo li yo no quiero ser tuya-grito sakuraintentando liberarse de su carcel

no se por que no te creo-dijo el ambarino contra los labios de la castaña para luego morderla con pasion.

sakura no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintio loslabios de shaoran bajar por su cuello hasta sus pechos y sus manos entre su blusa acariciando su espalda. luego las manos del ambarino se colaron entre las bragas de la joven que estaba mojadapor todo lo que eljoven le habia hecho.

no que no querias-dijo el ambarino para luego besarla con fiereza.

no te detengas-gimio sakura sin pensar cuando li bajo hasta su monte de venus y empeza a lamer y mordisquera su sexo.

li estaba feliz por fin la tenia lista para entregarsele-se mi amante sakura, se mia

no li detente, antes mi cordura se habia ido pero ahora regreso y no estoy dispuesta a ser uno mas de tus trofeos- dijo sakura volviendo en sicon las bragas mojadas, lospechos enrojecidos por losmordiscos y susmejillas rojas y sin la blusa de su uniforme.

no se por que eres asi sakura haces cinco segundos estabas gimiendo pidiendome que no me detubiera y ahora ya no quieres- dijoli acomodandose el uniforme de el equipo.

por que se me habia olvidado que eres un maldito que lounico quequiere es llevarme a la cama-dijo sakura vistiendose

contigo es diferente sakura, te quiero solo para mi y no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie-dijo shaoran tomandola de forma posesiva para luego marcharse e irse

sakura no podia creer lo habia tenido casi sexo con shaoran li, que le pasaba...que habia pasado con su cerbro asi cierto se apago cuando li mordio uno de sus pesones dejando a cargo a sus instintos que por alguna razon querian poseer a shaoran li, entregarsele y gemir bajo cada rose de sus manos y su lengua.

sakura salio del gimnasio tenia que hablar con tomoyo y las chicas necesitaba ayuda mucha lo mas rapido que pudo hacia su casa se podia decir que ahora tenia delirio de persecucion,li podia aprecer en cualquier momento frente a ella y besarla de nuevo y hacer que erdiera el a su casa se metio a su habitacion su cabeza recordaba todo de aquella tarde fuera de lo comun


	3. Chapter 3

**queridas mias espero que este capitulo les guste se que esta tantin subidito de tono pero era obvio cualquier mujer se volveria loca estando asi con shaoran...no olviden dejarme un review con su opinion..gracias por leer**

* * *

al despertar sakura encontro una pequeña caja sobre su mesita de noche y alabrirla dentro habia una nota y bajo ella estaba una bonita pulsera.

**_querida sakura:_**

_gracias por esta fabulosa tarde es el mejor casi sexo que he tenido en mi vida.._

_te desea._

_shaoran li_

li habiaestado en su casa y aun peor en su habitacion la habia visto casi desnuda de nuevo que carma estaba pagando como para que eso le pasara...maldito seas shaoran li, tu y todo tu maldito y provocativo cuerpo.

sakura se estremecio al recordar lo bien que se habia sentiodo el rose de las manos de li sobre su muslos y sus labios sobre sus pechos desnudos..por que lo deseba tanto por que

sakura, querida te buscan-grito su madre desde el primer piso

sakura bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras y o sorpresa al llega a la sala estaba hay frente a ella el maldito de shaoran li...

te gusto la pulsera linda- dijo shaoran acercandose de nuevo a ella

que haces aqui li-dijo sakura con cara de querer matarlo

vine a verte ya no me aguantaba las ganas de volver a besarte-dijo li al oido de skura para lugo capturar sus labios en un beso intoxicante.

sakura no supo en que momento sus brazos rodearon el cuello del ambarino. el joven la tomo de los muslos y la levanto para luego empezar a subir las escaleras.

cual es tu habitacion- dijo li

creo que es obvio-dijo sakura casi susurrante apuntando a uan puerta rosa con su nombre

los jovenes entraron a la habitacion el deseo ya era dueño de sus cuerpos.

si li quiero ser tu amnte, quiero ser tuya-dijo sakura que importaban ya los consejos de tomoyo y las chicas tenia a shaoran li besandola con desenfreno

lo sabia-dijo shaoran empezando a desnudar a sakura para luego juguetear con sus pechos

no te detengas-gimio sakura al sentir los dedos de shaoran juguetera en su vulva-hasme tuya

sera un placer-dijo li mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de la chica que ya estaba desnuda y a su merced , se puso el preservativo y la embistio con fuerza

eras virgen-fue lo unico que el ambarino pudo decir cuando la castaña solto un grito de dolor

bien dicho era virgen ahora sigue haciendomelo, no te detengas- dijo sakura

las embestidas de shaoran fueron suaves al principio para no lastimarla pero despues fueron mas rapidas y fuertes..sakura no paraba de gemir era demasiadoplacer y gozo..sakura no sabia si era la mano de shaoran apretando sus senos o sus labios mordiendole el hombro o su mimbro embistiendola de forma salvaje pero su abdomen se contrajo y un fluido caliente se apodero de su cuerpo..me vengo-grito sakura ambos gimieron al llegar al climax.

este es el mejor sexo que e tenido en mi vida-dijo el ambarino- te gusto sakura

me encanto-susurro la castaña- es mucho pedir que me hagas tuya de nuevo

sera un placer mi querida sakura-dijo el ambarino mientras se cambiaba el preservativo y volvia a penetrarla

sakura respieraba de forma erratica, jadeaba y gemia como loca, sentir a shaoran dentro de ella era sensacinal el hacia estallar cada uno de sus puntos sencibles con un simple toque.

sabes una cosa tube una imagen mental mucho tiempotu sudando, gimiendo y sonrojada-dijo shaoran

sakura se sonrojo todavia mas..era eso posible ella era un objetivo de li desde antes..

el orgasmo los golpeo depronto y se quedaron hay recostados y abrazados...eso era mejor de lo que sakura habia creido..su primera vez habia sido inilvidable


	4. Chapter 4

sakura se desperto con el calor abrazador de shaoran li aun se le hacia extraño el hechp de estar en esa situacion con el que hasta donde ella sabia era el mejor amigo de su hermano y de hecho para ella antes de todo habia sido su nemesis la noche todo era tan irreal y perfecto pero ahora la culpa la golpeabacon fuerza, como reaccionarian las chicas cuando se los contaray algo todavia mas importantecomo se lo diria a lorcan...el era su mejor amigo y la atraparia si le mentia, sakura odiaba tanto ser tan trasparente ante el joven niveo.

sakura intento levantarse pero los brazos del joven a su lado la tomaron con mas fuerza y empezo a acariciarla y derrepente el movil de la joven sono

_**hola habla sakura-dijo la joven con naturalidad como si el joven sa lado no estubiera hay tocandola**_

_**hola sak, como estas, por que no me contestaste anoche me preocupe mucho-dijo lorcan**_

_**tan bello mi lorcan, no te preocupes mi cielo hermoso estoy muy bien-dijo sakura mientras el joven ambarino dio un respingo por la mencion del niveo- perdon si no te conteste, te llamo mas tarde**_

_**ok sak un beso y te cuidas-dijo lorcan**_

_**un beso igual para ti te quiero- dijo sakura cortando la comunicacion**_

se puede saber que es eso de tan bello mi lorcan, mi cielo hermoso y te llamo despues-dijo el joven ambarino- ya te lo dije sakura no quiero compartirte con nadie me perteneces

no soy una cosa li y si queres que yo sea exclusiva para ti tu tienes que ser exclusivo para mi- dijo sakura

me estas pidiendo que sea solo tuyo-dijo el ambarino

si o quieres que te recuerde que eres mi primer hombre y no quiero compartirte con nadie a menos de que tu estes dispuesto a compartirme con lorcan-dijo sakura

yo no tengo por que compartirte con ese imbecil yo crei que ya estaba claroque eres solo mia- dijo shaoran mirandola de forma profunda mientras se acercaba mas a ella

pues para mi esta claro pero no se para ti- dijo sakura

para mi esta claro sakura aunque no quieras creerme voy a ser tuyo nada mas a partir de este momento-dijo shaoran un poco sonrojado un acto inusual en el ambarino

entonces jurame que te vas a alejar de las zorras con las que andabas-dijo sakura

yo me alejo de ellas si tu te alejas de furey-dijo shaoran para luego besarla con pasion

cuando cortaron el beso la castaña susuro mirandolo a los ojos- mi hermano no demora en venir a llamarme a desayunar es mejor que te vallas

y por donde me recomienda escapar de mi mejor amigo y ahora cuñado- dijo li en un tono burlon

por la ventana-dijo sakura mientras se subia sobre el joven-pero antes besame

shaoran empezo a besar a sakuraen los labios, el cuello, los hombros y el pecho. shaoran se detubo una vez saciada su sed de sakura o mejor dicho de los pechos de sakura aspiro ese aroma a mujer que desprendia el cuerpo de sakura ese aroma que lo enloquesia.

dios- fue lo unico que atino a gemir la joven cuando li mordio su parte mas sensible-esto es delicioso

y lo que me falta por hacerte-dijo shaoran lamiendo el sexo de la exitada joven- si seguimos asi no me voy a ir unca

por mi parte estaria feliz de que pudieras quedartemuchisisismo mas tiempo para que sigas satisfaciendome-dijo la castaña-pero es muy peligroso

shaoran tomo de la cintura a sakura y dijo- no puedo hacerte mia sin esto y saco un condon de su chaqueta o es que quieres un hijo conmigo

obvio no- dijo sakura

shaoran se puso sobre la joven y la embistio con fuerza, la joven ahogo un gemido touya y kero debian estar en la habitacioncontigua y si llegaban a escucharla shaoran estaria muerto. sakura susurro al oido de shaoran varios gemidos suaves ambos llegaron a el orgasmo al tiempo que sakura mordia un hombro del joven.

cada ves me gusta mas hacerte mia - susurro shaoran

sakura aun no podia creer que despues de tanto tiempo odiando al ambarino ahora eran..que putas eran ellos dos...eran amantes...amigos con derechos...nada formal...

sakura el desalluno ya esta listo- dijo touya kinomoto entrando al cuarto- que putasocurre aqui


	5. Chapter 5

sakura se puso palida al ver a su hermano lo unico que atino a hacer fue quitarse a li de encima y buscar su ropa con los ojos.

te voy a matar- grito touya- confie en ti y como me pagas acoatandote con mi hermana,te lo juro shaoran li vas a rrepentirte de haberte metido con ella

touya calmate porfavor-dijo sakura temblendo su hermano daba miedo cuando estaba enojado- shaoran por favor vete

shaoran li se vistio en tiempo record mientras sakura detenia al furibundo touya que estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre el para golpearlo con ira..

adios muñeca-dijo li dandole un beso en los labios a sakura ante la mirada asesina de touya kinomoto que amenazaba con matarlo

sakura tienes mucho que explicar-dijo touya- ahora mismo

que quieres que te explique...que me sali de control...que tengo una lluvia de hormonas que me llevo a caer en los brazos de shaoran...que crees que me siento orgullosa...ahora soy una mas en su lista...ahora soy como todas las tontas con las que se a acostado...que quieres que te explique que estoy...ENAMORADA de li- dijo sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos su dignidad se habia ido a la mierda en un segundo- me porte como una zorra

no sakura te portaste como una mujer enamorada, idiota pero enamorada- dijo touya- pero que te quede claro sakura no quiero a shaoran cerca de esta habitacion y mucho menos cerca de ti no quiero que te lastime

sakura agacho la cabeza y acintio, touya salio de la habitacion dando un portazo.

lo intentare por mi bien- dijo sakura aun que sabia que era casi imposible ahora le pertenecia a li en cuerpo y alma, mas de cuerpo que de almapero le pertencia.

sakura bajo al comedor, la casa esta sola sus padres se habian ido temprano y el furico touya no estaba por ninguna parte, despues de desayunar decidio darse un baño para pensar un poco...el movil de la castaña sono casi veinte veces mientras se duchaba debia ser lorcan y el era la ultima persona con la que queria hablar en ese momento. sakura salio de la ducha despues de casi hora y media se puso un diminuto short y una blusa casi transaparente. sabia que despues de lo ocurrido iba estar castigada el tiempo que a sus hermanos se les diera la gana..por que si touya sabia, kero tambien.

el movil sono y un mensaje de li la sorprendio.

_estas sola verdad, vi salir a touya como alma que lleva el diablo_

sakura escribio lentamente un si que shaoran respondio sin verguenza.

_estoy ay en dos minutos, esperame.._

en menos de cinco minutos el joven ambarino ya estaba en la sala con la castaña sentada ahoracada sobre el dandose besos intensos mientras el ambarino jugueteaba con la cintura de la joven.

no debiste ponerte shorts-dijo li

por que- pregunto sakura con la curiosidad latente en su voz

sabes que tus piernas me vuelven loco-dijo li sin pudor

no lo sabia-dijo sakura con inocencia

pues ahora lo sabes-dijo el ambarino empezando a acariciar los muslos de la joven con deseo

sakura suspiro con el suave contacto de las manos de li sobre la delicada piel de sus muslos.

sakura quieres- dijo li con el deseo notorio en su voz

sabes que quiero pero si touya llega señor problema el que nos espera, ademas la idea de ser tu amante ya no me guta tanto, no me mal entiendas me gusta estar contigo pero ser solo la mujer con la que te acuestas no es mi estilo-dijo sakura sonrojada- ademas empezamos mal

como que empezamos mal- dijo li mosqueado

si empezamos mal, primero va la mesa y despues la cama- dijo sakura- debimos conocernos bien primero antes de meternos a la cama, tu no sabes nada de mi y yo no se mucho de ti

se todo de ti sakura-dijo li- te gusta el rojo, los peluches, tomoyo y lorcan son tus mejores amigos,te gustan los gatos, amas ser porrista, te encanta andar semidesnuda, ademas a eso venia queria pedirte que tubieras...una..cita..

una cita cita- dijo sakura conteniendo la emocion, li queria tener una cita con ella

digamos que es una salida comun entre..NOVIOS- dijo shaoran con naturalidad

no..nov..novios-dijo sakura

dijiste que no te gustaba ser mi amante-dijo li-ademas tendria que tener novia para tener amante, la cual no tenia hasta anoche cuando fuiste mia

pero yo acepte ser tu amante no tu novia-dijo sakura

entonces prefieres ser mi amante o mi novia-dijo li notoriamente confundido

ninguna de las dos por que en ambas tengo que compartirte y no quiero-dijo sakura acercandose mas al joven si es que eso era posible pues aun estaba sobre el

me quieres solo para ti-dijo li- eso tiene un precio

cual- dijo sakura

que seas solo mia- dijo el ambarino- no quiero compartirte nisiquiera con lorcan

que pasa contigo no voy a dejar a loracn por ti-dijo sakura

entonces no me pidas exclusividad si tu no estas dispuesta a darmela tambien-dijo li

pero es diferente, por que tu te acuestas con tus amiguitas en cambio yo nunca me he acostado con alguien que no seas tu-dijo sakura-en tonces no te atrevas a comparar las circunstancias

shaoran se quedo en blanco era cierto, sakura le habia entregado su virginidad encambio el habia tenido sexo con casi toda la secundaria y algunas ( bueno bastantes) universitarias.

entonces que dices li aceptas o te vas olvidando de mi y lo que paso entre mis sabanas-dijo sakura

ok, acepto- dijo li ceñudo

entonces felicidades señor li, su aplicacion para ser el novio de sakura kinomoto a sido aceptada,por favor hagala efectiva en los proximos cinco segundos-dijo sakurasonriendo de forma coqueta

se fundieron en un beso apasionado mientras li se ponia de pie teniendo a sakura de las piernas.

mejor vistete y vamonos antes de que prefiera subir a tu habitacion para tenerte sobre mi gimiendo y jadeando mientras te hago mia una y otra vez-dijo li haciendo que sakura se sonrojara hasta el limite

estoy vestida- dijo sakura

no voy a dejar que salgas de esta casa mostrandole al mundo lo que es mio- dijo shaoran rosando primero las piernas y luego los pechos de la joven que ahogo un gemidopor el suave tacto del amabrino- nisiquiera tienes sosten

tenia fe de que ibas a venir y para que ponerme sosten si igual vas a quitarmelo- dijo sakura aun sonrojada

buen punto linda, pero no me pribes del placer de desnudarte- dijo li para luego besarla- ahora ve y vistete

* * *

**queridas mias, perdon por tardar tanto en publicar pero estas semanas no han sido las mejores para mi...como dicen por ay...mi muso me abandono...asi que la inspiracion no estaba en mi...espero este cap les guste**

**espero sus reviews..con su opinion..**

**gracias por leer**

**kikio...**


	6. Chapter 6

señor, si señor-dijo sakura de forma burlona para luego subir corriendo a su habitacion- que quieres que me ponga- grito sakura desde su cuarto

lo que tu quieras esta bien, mientras estes cubierta-dijo li- no quiero que vuelvas a ponerte cosas transaprentes y tan pequeñas

ok-dijo sakura mientras se calzaba unos jeans y buscaba un saco

lista-dijo li cuando la escucho bajar la escalera

si -susurro sakura al ver a li inspeccionandola de pies a cabeza

te ves todavia mas hermosa-dijo li- ademas estas bien cubierta y no muestras nada

sakura solo sonrio ante el comentario del ambarino, esa faceta de novio posesivo y celoso se le veia tan seximente tierna.

vamos-dijo li tomando la mano de la castaña, sakura sintio el fuerte agarre de sus manos derretir algo en su interior, sakura sintio sus ojos llenarse de la lagrimas mientras caminaba hacia el coche de li que estaba frente a la casa.

que pasa sak-dijo li mientras abria la puerta del copiloto

nada solo que esto es bizarro- dijo sakura- que tu y yo seamos..este..bueno..novios..eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano y ademas crei que me odiabas

sabes una cosa sak, yo si te odiaba-dijo li y sakura sintio su corazon romperse-te odiaba por no amarme, por no dejarme amarte,por estar con furey y no conmigo todo el tiempo, por que te amo

me odias por que me amas-dijo sakura confundida remobiendose en su aciento

algo asi odiaba amarte con tanta locura-dijo li- sabia que no debia amarte, sabia que este sentimiento no debia estar en mi, eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo eso me obligaba a respetarte pero ya no pude contenerme, se me hizo muy dificils seguir en el plan de aguantarme, de contener ese deseo que despiertas en mi, y se que me estoy comportando como un egoista, tu te mereces algo mejor que yo.

te amo-dijo sakura- aunque te hallas portado como un idiota y hallas roto mi corazoncon cada amiguita que me restregabas en la cara

te compensare ya lo veras-dijo li sonriendo

el resto del camino transcurrio en silencio, sakura no podia dejar de ver a shaoran de vez en vez era tan perfectamente extraño esto que estaba pasandole, con el tiempo el paisaje empezo a cambiar de la estresante y ruidosa ciudad a el calido y tranquilo bosque, de edificios a arboles. shaoran se detubo en medio de lo que parecia una plaza, guardo el auto y miro a sakura.

ven-dijo el joven ambarino tomando de la mano a sakura y empezando a caminar hacia el bosque

a donde vamos- dijo sak con un toque dulce en su voz que acelero el pulso del amabrino

a un lugar que me hace pensar en ti-dijo shaoran despues de varios minutos frente a ellos estaba un precioso mirador.

amo este lugar-dijo shaoran respirando profundo- casi tanto como a ti, este sitio es tan tranquilo y transaparente como tu, tan luminoso y bello como tus ojos, tan perfecto. ademas da una vista preciosa de tomoeda.

sakura sonreia como tonta, li la volvia asi tonta, estupida, lenta pero feliz.-te amo-susurro la castaña-gracias por traerme aqui

gracias a ti por amarme- dijo li dandole un suave y casto beso

* * *

**queridas mias espero que el cap les guste..espero sus reviews..gracias por leer**


	7. Chapter 7

se quedaron hay hasta que el sol se oculto, el tiempo juntos pasaba demasiado rapido, sakura se levanto con cuidado de sobre el ambarino, se quedo observandolo un buen rato se veia tan tranquilo e indefenso asi, dormido. sakura se sento en el borde de el mirador observando la luna que bañaba sus cuepos con su luz en esa fresca noche de verano.

es hermosa, igual que tu- escucho la castaña

la jove sonrio y dio un suspiro- es preciosa

ven te llevo a casa-dijo li tomandola de los hombros, sakura solo acintio con la cabeza no queria irse queria quedarse hay para siempre con li ,el camino de regreso se le hizo demasiado corto al llegar frente a la puerta dio un suspiro pesado, al entrar a la casa sorprendentemente estaba vacia, eran casi las 12 y nadie daba señales de vida.

es tarde sak tengo que irme-dijo li abrazando a sakura- pero no quiero irme de tu lado

yo no quiero que te vallas- susurro sakura aferrandose a shaoran- quedate conmigo, si, por favor

pero touya- dijo li- no quiero traerte problemas con el y mucho menos con kero o tus padres

no lo van a saber...quedate esta noche, quedate todas las noches-dijo sakura- anda que dices

ok pero esta vez yo cierro la puerta-dijo li en tono burlon- no quiero que entren mientras te hago mia

eso fue incomodo y horrible-dijo sakura recordando lo sucedido en la mañana

los castaños se quedaron un rato mas en la sala, sakura se quedo dormida sobre li aferrandose a el como si su vida se fuera en ello, li la levanto y subio hasta la habitacion la acomodo en la cama y la miro dormir, si se quedaba asi iba a estar muy incomoda, asi que le quito el saco y el jean dejandola en su casi inexistente ropa interior, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad le coloco la pijama y se acosto a su lado despues de cerrar la puerta con llave.

* * *

al dia siguiente la luz del sol se le reflejo en los ojos al joven ambarino.

pero que pu...-dijo li- yo cerre la cortina

si pero yo la abri de nuevo-dijo sakura juntando sus frentes- buenos dias amor

shaoran sonrio esa palabra se escuchaba tan bien en los labios de sakura- buenos dias a ti MI amor

sakura lo beso con todo el amor que sentia por el, shaoran la acaricio con delicadeza aunque le costara iba a conseguir la aprobacion de la familia de sakura..en especial la de touya..el era su mejor amigo lo conocia desde siempre y en especial sabia que sakura era uno de sus objetivos..pero jamas creyo que en realidad iba a atreverse a estar con ella..

sakura se separo con delicadeza de li y susurro- mejor vete ya escuche a touya, y sabes que es capas de tumbar la puerta.

shaoran se levanto de la cama sin afan beso por ultima vez a sakura y salio por la ventana eso era demasiado irreal, shaoran li fugandose de casa de su mejor amigo por que podrian matarlo si lo encontraba de nuevo entre esas sabanas, touya se habia enojado mucho cuando entro a la habitacion y vio a su hermanita con el rostro que solo tiene una mujer satisfecha bajo el cuerpo de su mejor amigo gimiendo.

sakura se hecho en la cama y decidio que era momento de hablar con lorcan, de ser sincera con el y con sigo misma

**_hola habla lorcan-_**

**_hola cielito soy yo sak-_**

**_y ese milagro sak ayer no me contestaste en todo el dia-_**

**_lo se es que estaba ocupada en algo, necesito hablarte de algo importante-_**

**_paso por ti a tu casa a las tres-_**

**_ok cielo, te quiero-_**

**_yo tambien te quiero preciosa, nos vemos-_**

**_adios-_**

sakura colgo el telefono temerosa, no sabia como decircelo pero sabia que debia hacerlo, lorcan es su mejor amigo tiene que enterase por ella no por los chismes del instituto. las tres de la tarde llegaron muy rapido ese dia, sakura bajo las escaleras cuando su mama le aviso que habia llegado lorcan por ella, casi le dio un infarto cuando lo vio estaba con li y shaoran no tenia cara de estar muy feliz de ver al niveo.

sakura me puedes explicar esto-dijo el niveo

explicale que eres mi novia sak y que yo soy muchisisimo mas importante que el-diujop el ambarino

lorcan de esto queria hablarte, este...shaoran y yo..somos...bueno...novios-tartamudeo sakura muerta de miedo

asi que con este estabas ocupada y por eso no me contestabas-dijo lorcan-crei que no querias ser uno mas de sus trofeos pero veo que me equivoque-el niveo abandono la casa dejando a la castaña con las palabras en la boca y a un shaoran a punto de asesinarlo.

* * *

**queridas mias...gracias por leer...espero que este cap les guste se que me puse tantin cursi..pero el amor nos vuelve asi no...se les quiere mucho**

**kikio**


	8. Chapter 8

sakura se lanzo a los brazos de li y lo abrazo con fuerza, se sentia tan herida como era posible que lorcan no entendiera su situacion, que no entendiera el hecho de que estaba enamorada de shaoran..enamorada de verdad. shaoran hizo mas fuerte el abrazo mientras rosaba el rosrto de sakura coon su nariz a la vez que tatareaba..

Bebe hoy me levante con ganas de  
volverte a enamorar Amor  
Mi corazon destaparé  
Y aunque suene muy cursi  
Para que nunca lo olvides  
Hoy voy a recordarte que  
Me encanta tu sonrisa Mona lisa !  
Tiene algo que hipnotiza  
Me hechiza  
Me encanta tu mirada  
Tu cara enamorada  
Y el sabor de tu boca  
Cuando te beso  
Cuando te beso !  
Hey niña bonita  
Mi cielo mi sol mi brisa  
Mi estrella mi princesita  
Tienes todo lo que un hombre necesita  
Labios de miel  
Ojos de luna  
Delicia y dulsura en tu cuerpo y tu piel  
Y lo mejor de todo Baby  
Es que eres  
Toda Para mi Toda para mi  
Pues tuu tuuu...  
Tienes algo en ti  
Que no se que me enloquece  
Tuu tuuu...  
Has despertado en mi  
El deseo que no desaparece  
Contigo descubri  
Que la solteria  
no es tan genial como parece  
Nunca olvides mi vida que...  
Me encanta tu sonrisa Mona lisa !  
Tiene algo que hipnotiza  
Me hechiza  
Me encanta tu mirada  
Tu cara enamorada  
Y el sabor de tu boca  
Cuando te beso  
Cuando te beso !

Tuu tuuu...  
Tienes algo en ti  
Que no se que me enloquece  
Tuu tuuu...  
Has despertado en mi  
El deseo que no desaparece  
Contigo descubri  
Que la solteria  
no es tan genial como parece  
Nunca olvides mi vida que...  
Me encanta tu sonria Mona lisa !  
Tiene algo que hipnotiza  
Me hechiza  
Me encanta tu mirada  
Tu cara enamorada  
Y el sabor de tu boca  
Cuando te beso  
Cuando te beso !  
Bebe hoy me levante con ganas de  
volverte a enamorar Amor  
Mi corazon destaparé  
Y aunque suene muy cursi  
Para que nunca lo olvides  
Hoy voy a recordarte que

Me encanta tu sonrisa !

sakura lo abrazo todavia mas fuerte shaoran podia ser tan tierno, dulce y bueno pero tambien era cruel, perverso y frio..pero apesar de su muy marcadabipolaridad sakura estaba demasiado enamorada de el joven ambarino. sabia que no iba a ser facil pero queria estar con el.

tranquila ya se le pasara-dijo shaoran- sabes un cosa mocosita

que mocoso-dijo sakura

te amo- dijo li separandose un poco

sakura se sintio reconfortada no solo por las palabras del ambarino sino por que en sus ojos podia ver a ese niñito que touya habia llevado a casa cuando ella era apenas una niña, ese niñato que le habia robado el corazon desde la primera vez que lo vio y tambien veia la verdad brillar en sus bellos ojos..de nuevo se fundiero en un beso lleno de amor, de todo el amor que sentian.

oh por dios sakurita- dijo nadeshko kinomoto al ver a sakura en esa situacion con el ambarino- cuando pensabas contarselo a tu bella madre, has herido mis sentimientos no confias en mi.

sakura se ruborizo al extremo por el comentario de su madremientras li sonreia de esa forma tan propia en el con esas sonrisas que solo sakura habia visto.

señora nadeshko por eso he venido, deseo pedirle que me permita salir con sakura- dijo li.

sakura estaba atonita ella era la primera novia seria de shaoran..la primera.

nadeshko la bella mujer de cabello grisaseo y ojos verdes como los de sakura sonrio y sus bellos ojos se iluminaron su pequeña niña ya era una mujer, su pequeña mujersita- solo espero que la cuides syao con tu vida, sabes mejor que nadie que ella es mi adoracion y no quiero que sufra

asi lo hare señora potregere a sakura con mi vida, la cuidare como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana, se lo prometo-dijo shaoran haciendo una reverencia.

aun no lo puedo creer-grito nadeshko llendose de nuevo a la cocina- se lo contare a tu tia sonomi, va estar tan emocionada

TOMOYO- grito sakura- como se lo dire..

de la misma forma como se lo dijiste a furey solo que ella si entendera-dijo li- es tu prima hasta donde se y te adora segura nos va a apoyar

sakura beso de nuevo al ambarino mientras busca su movil en el bolsillo de la minifalda, detubo el beso cuando el aire empezo a faltarles y marco el numero de tomoyo nerviosa.

**_hola habla tomoyo-_**

**_hola tom soy yo sak-_**

**_sakuritaaaaa..cuentamelo todo, como ,cuando, daonde y por que me cuentas hasta ahora-_**

**_ya lo sabias- dijo sakura con un suspiro_**

**_si, touya estubo aqui y me lo conto todo haciendo especial enfasis en que tu y shaoran li se acostaron, le diste tu virginidad, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti-_**

**_entonces te cuento mañana todo con detalle, si-_**

**_ok sak nos vemos mañana-_**

**_nos vemos- dijo sakura cortando la llamada_ _sonrojada._**

pero su sonrojo desparecio cuando vio a touya salir de la cocina con cara de revolver y caminando directo hacia li.

es hora de poner reglas shaoran puedes ser mi mejor amigo pero no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi hermanita- dijo touya

1. la haces llorar y te mato

2. la engas y te mato

3. le mientes y te mato

4. le vuelves a incinuar algo y te mato

entendido li, prometelo- dijo touya

lo prometo-dijo li

touya se acercoa a sakura y la abrazo- cuidate, monstruo, cuidate- y luego abandono la casa.

crei que iba a ser peor-dijo sakura- crei que iba a golpearte

es mi mejor amigo no lo haria- dijo shaoran, el era conciente de que no podia y obviamente no queria fallarle a sakura

sakurita, syao vengan kerito quiere hablar con ustedes- grito nadeshko desde la cocina ..kerberos kinomoto una mastodonte de metronoventa y setentay pico kilos y puños de hierro los esperaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

bien shaoran, asi que eres el novio de mi niña-dijo kero

tu mejor que nadie conoces mis entimientos por sakura, sabias que esto tarde otemprano iba a suseder-dijo li

no conocia tus sentimientos, conocia tus deseos para con ella-dijo kero- talvez touya no se capaz de golpearsi la lastimas pero yo si asi que no te arriesgues li

shaoran acintio, nadeshko les dedico una sonrisa a todos mientras le servia la sexta racionde sushi a kero.


	9. Chapter 9

fujitaka el padre de sakura acepto la relacion de muy buena gana pues para el la felicidad de sakura eralo mas importante,shaoran y sakura subieron a al habitacion despues de la comversacion con fujitaka. sakura se lanzo a la cama sin importarle que en su viaje de la mitad del cuarto a la cama su falda casi bufandaque llevaba se levantara y dejara ver sus bragas rojas.

shaoran se contuvo,iba a respetarla se lo habia prometido a touyae iba a cumplirlo, camino con lentitud y se sento en la alfombra junto a la cama, sakura se acomodo para quedar cara a cara con el ambarino. shaoran le beso la nariz, las mejillas y los labios en repetidas ocaciones, sakura susurro un gemido al sentir la lengua de li en su cuello.

no vuelvas a gemir sak-dijo li

por que-dijo sakura con un puchero

por que me dan ganas de hacerte mia una y otra vez en esta cama-dijo shaoran sin pudor y volvio a besarla, sakura gimio de nuevo al sentir el leve mordico que li le habia dado en los labios, no sabia por que esos besos la hacian sentir tan..exitada

shaoran se levanto del suelo y acomodo a la castaña para luego seguir con besandola con deseo poco a poco se desnudaron, shaoran se coloco rapido un preservativo y la penetro de golpe, los gemidos de la chica no se hicieron esperar, shaoran la hacia sentir tan amada, tan querida, tan deseada, tan feliz, cada embestida era mas fuerte que la anterior, cada beso mas apasionado. el climax los alcanzo y shaoran se dejo caer sobre la castaña a la que amaba,sakura enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ambarino y las pienas entonor na a la cadera-eres mio shaoran, mio y de nadie mas, mio, solo mio-susurro contra los labios del chico-y tu eres mia sakura, eres mi mujer, mia para siempre-dijo li

se besaron sin afan deseosos de que el tiempo se detubiera en ese instante en el que se pertenecian en el que era uno. shaoran se separo de su novia cuando escucho sus movil sonar...una llamada de hiren li...¿pero por que?...shaoran contesto sin ganas su rostro se lleno de inpasiencia al beso de nuevo a sakura y busco la ropa para vestirla, antes de colocar cada prenda besaba la parte que iba a ser cubierta...una vez vestidos ambos bajaron de la habitacion..shaoran la beso de nuevo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza sin deseos de soltarla mientras sakura se aferraba a el como si fuera a desvanecerce..te amo- dijo shaoran antes de salir de la casa...sentia un fuerte dolor en los hombros subio a su auto y reviso tenia los hombros morados practicamente destosadospor los mordiscos que sakura le habia dado mientras la hacia suya para no gemir.

el camino a su casa fue terriblemente corto, el no queria hablar con su madre en ese momento ella estaba molesta por alguna puta razon, al entar wei estaba sentado en la salaleyendo un periodico-hola hijo-dijo el hombre

hola wei-dijo shaoran antes de entrar a el estudio- que quieres madre

que te comportes shaoran es mucho pedir-dijo hiren li- sonomi me conto que estas saliendo con sakura la hija de mi mejor amiga

asi es madre sakura es mi novia y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo-dijo shaoran

y si te envio a china que- dijo hiren- te la llevaras

si madre me la llevaria-dijo shaoran- sakura es el amor de mi vida, la dueña de mi corazon, la unica mujer en estas tierra que quiero a mi lado, quiero que sea la mdre de mis hijos, mi esposa

hiren estaba sorprendida, gratamente sorprendida, su pequeño shaoran ya era un hombre, un buen ahombre apesar de su rebeldia era un buen chico- pues bien cuando la traigas a casa y hagas la relacion formal ante nosotros dejare de molestarte

shaoran sonrio e hizo una reverencia y salio de el estudio

* * *

**queridas mias...espero que este cap les guste...se les quiere...**


	10. Chapter 10

shaoran salio sonriente del estudio, subio a su habitacion y se echo en la cama abrazando un sueter que sakura habia dejado alli un dia que acompaño a nadeshko a casa de los li.

flash back

_ho...hola sha...shaoran-dijouna chica castaña de catorce años al verse frente a un chico amabrino de quince_

_hola sakura-dijo el ambarino fingiendo poco interes- y touya_

_no..no quiso ve..venir-dijo sakura tartamudeando de verguenza quitandose el sueter que traia puesto y luego se sento en un sillon viendo el jardin-es hermoso no crees_

_igual que tu preciosa,por queme ustas tanto que hice para merecer este castigo, enmorado de la hermana de mi mejor amigo, pero es que es tan hermosa, tan pura-penso el ambarino- si es hermoso-dijo finalmente_

_shaoran observo con disimuloa sakura toda la visita el movimiento de sus manos, de sus labios al hablar y sonreir, lo sonrojos pero en especial sus ojos, esosojos que lo enamoraban, que tenian un brillo hipnotico. al llegar elmomento de irse sakura olvido el sueter cosa que a shaoran no le molesto, lo tomo y subio con el a su habitacion. _

fin flash back

es sorpendente que siga oliendo a elladespues de todo este tiempo-penso shaoran tomando y el telefono y maracando el numero de sakura.

**hola habla sakura-**

**hola princesa-**

**hola amor, como estas-**

**bien mi niña perohoy no voy a ir a dormir contigo-**

**pero yo no quiero dormir si no es atu lado-**

**sakura tienes que descansar mañana es el examen-**

**ok entonces no te espero, temand un beso-**

**un beso-**

**teamo-**

**tambien te amo-**

shaoran corto la llamada y abrazo el sueter- que idiota yo aqui abrazando un sueter podiendo abrazar a la dueña, a lamierda el examen, necesito a sakura a mi lado.

shaoran salio por la ventana de su habitacion, camino hastael parque pinguino y se sento un shaoran ahora lepregunta es comovas a entrar al cuarto de sakura, claroel arbol de la ventana que imbecil,esto del amor de verdad te uelve estupido. shaoran camino hasta la casa de sakuray subio al arbol. vio a sakura mirandola cama de forma pensativalacontemplo un ato y luego toco el cristal.

* * *

sakura se echo en la alfombra rosa que estabaen el centro de su habitacion y diviso la cama en la que habia empezado todo.

flash back

_sakura entro a la tina con agua tibia muriendose de apocos...esto te pasa por casquivana sakura ahora shaoran pensara que eres una cualquiera como todas las zorras con las que anda, por que putas tenia que enamorarme de el..por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el, en lo bien que se siente ser suya, en lo bien que se siente su lengua sobre mis pechos, en lo delicioso que se sinte su piel contra la mia, su miembro en mi interior es el paraiso. se estremecio toda al recordar las caricias que li le dio,los mordiscos y los chupetones, todo fue tan placentero, deseaba volver a sentirlo, volver a tenerlo y por mal que suene lo queria denuevo entre sus piernas embistiendola fuerte y profundo asi como lo habia hecho en la noche._

_depordios sakura desde cuando eres tan pervertida- se regaño las castaña_

fin flash back

sakura se sentia vacia sin li con ella, sin li besandola, sin li abrazandola, sin li tocandola, sin li con ella entre las sabanas, en definitiva se le habia olvidado como vivir sin li. escucho depronto un golpesito en el cristal se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la ventana eran las 8:30 pm y shaoran estaba tocando su ventana.

noque no ibas a venir- dijo sakura haciendo un puchero mientras abria la ventana- ahora no quiero que te quedes

no te creo-dijo li entrando- se que te mueres por estar a mi lado, por estar entre mis brazos, te digo un secreto yo tambien me muero por estar a tu lado, no soporto estar lejos de ti

se abrazaron con fuerza, sakura se aferro al amabrino como si su vida dependiera de ello- te extrane mucho amor mio

yo tambien te exrañe mi vida, te extrañe muchisimo-dijo li-sabes de que me di cuenta sak

de que-dijo sakura

de lo fantastico y relajante que es escucharte respirar-dijo li

sakura se aferro todavia mas al ambarino, lo amaba, lo amaba muchisisisisisimo, mas de lo que se amaba a si misma, sakura se estremecio cuando sintio el calido aliento de li rosarle la piel del cuello absorviendo su aroma, al sentir los labios de li delineandole los hombros y depronto su pequeña pijama se esfumo de sobre su cuerpo dejandola en ropa interior.

me gusta mas cuando duermes asi-dijo shaoran acariciando la espalda desnuda de su novia

sakura se arqueo cuando sintio las manos de li tomandola de los muslos levantandola con suavidad para llevarla a la cama, shaoran acosto a sakura con delicadesa para luego recostarse a su lado.

vine a dormir contigo nada mas, aunque me muero por hacerte mia-dijo shaoran

sakura sonrio y lo beso con una combinacion entre amor y deseo, se besaron hasta que el aire les falto, li empezo a besar a sakura en el cuello y los hombros, la chica suspiro de placer al sentir los labios del amabrino.

no hagas eso sakura, me dan mas ganas de hacerte mia-dijo li

shaoran hasme tuya porfavor, hasme tuya una y otra vez, dejame sentirte-dijo sakura

no tengo preservativos y no puedo hacerte mia sin uno-dijo li- no quiero truncar tu futuro con un bebe

sakura metio la mano en su mesita de noche y saco un preservativo- sabia que para algo teni que servir la catedra de educacion sexul-dijo sakura con una risita coqueta


	11. Chapter 11

shaoran la beso de nuevo mientras tomaba el preservativo, poco a poco la castaña fue desnudando a el amabrino hasta que ambos quedaron en igualdad de condiciones, shaoran empezo a besar a sakura de forma fogosa, delineandosus curvas con las manos, luego los besos fueron bajando hasta sus pechos y se escucho el click del sosten.

lo haces con una mano-susurro sakura

te sorprenderia todo lo que puedo hacer con una mano-dijo li mientras se llevaba a la boca uno de los pesosnes de la chicapara succionarlo y mordisquearlo con suavidad, esos pechos lo volvian loco, lo mataban.

una ves saciado su deseo de los pechos de sakura, desendio hasta el extremo del pantie de la chica dejando una huella humeda en su viaje, le quito la prenda con lentitud jugando con el deseode la chica, sakura estaba mojada y deseosa de sentirlo, shaoran lamio la entrada de sakura con suavidad, la joven se arqueo de palcer, el amabrino complacido por la reaccion de la castañala penetro con la lengua rosando la parte mas sensible mietras bebia los jugos de sakura. luego con uno de sus dedos acaricio la vulva de la chica mientras ponia en sus boca uno de los pesones nuevamente, la joven no paraba de gemir por lo bajo no queria que la escucharan pero los gemidos y jadeos se atoraron en su garganta cuando sintio tres dedos del ambarino en su interior moviendose con maestria, shaoran se movia suave pero fuerte, sintio a sakura correse y salio de ella con suavidad. la beso de nuevo con todo el amor que sentia por ella, se coloco el preservativo y la penetro de golpe con fuerza tal y como sakura lo deseaba, sus movimientoseran sincronizados, sus cuerpos sin duda estaban hechos para encajar, shaoran entraba y salia de su cuerpo haciendola sentir en el embestida era perfecta, era deliciosa, era placentera, era maravillosa, sakura se sentia mada, deseada, jamas se habia sentido tan viva, sentia tanto placer.

te amo-dijo li besandola

sakura sintio el climax golpearla a la vez que sahoran la embestia con fiereza, una cez ambos alcanzaron el climax, shaoran se dejo caer sobre sakura, se quedaron dormidos entrelazados, enrredados entre las sabanascon los cuerpos tibios y humedos, sakura estaba aferrada a el cuerpo de shaoran mientras el amabarino mantenia el rostro escondido en el cuello de la chica.

a la mañana siguiente sakura desperto sintiendo un vacio-shaoran-dijo al notar que no estaba a su lado, se levanto un poco y vio una nota sobre su mesa de noche. el y sus notas..

**_querida sakura:_**

**_perdon por dejarte sola pero creeme no fue facil para mi dejarte en la cama sola estube a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda y quedarme a tu lado, creeme nada me hubiera hecho mas feliz que amanecer contigo, pero tenia que volver a casa o sino como me cambio para ir a la secundaria._**

**_paso por ti..._****_te amo con el alma.._**

**_tuyo...shaoran li_**

sakura sonrio, ese tarado...pero asi de tarado lo queria, lo amaba, se dio una ducha rapida y corrio a su habitacion para vestirse, se coloco el uniforme, se maquillo un poco y se puso algo de perfume. bajo al comedor y su madre estaba alli sentada con cara de ponque.

pero que guapa esta mi niña-dijo nadeshko

encerio me veo guapa-dijo sakura sonrojada

si, pero falta un pequeño detalle- dijo nadeshko acercandose a ella para luego colocarle una hermosa hebilla de cristal en el cabello acomodandole un poco los rizos- ahora si estas hermosamente lista, ahora come algo antes de irte, un segundo vas temprano a clase, eso es un milagro

sakura sonrio, un milagro que shaoran li habia hecho penso la castaña, sakura desayuno con calma como hace años no la hacia, el timbre sono y sakura se sobre salto tenia que ser li el era horriblemente puntual.

hola syao querido, como estas- dijo nadeshko

bien gracias señora nadeshko-dijo shaoran- sakura ya esta lista

buenos dias amor- dijo sakura algo sonrojada

buenos dias-dijo shaoran- estas preciosa mi princesa, algo me dice que voy a tener que golpear a todo aquel que ose mirarte, nadie puede mirarate aparte de mi

nos vamos-dijo sakura

nos vamos-dijo li dandole un suave beso

salieron de la casa tomados de la mano y subieron al auto, llegaron frente a la secundaria y empezo la odisea para la castaña, no estaba lista para pelear con el club de fans de shaoran, eso la preocupaba y encima de todo lorcan estaba enojado con ella que lindo...shaoran se bajo del auto y abrio la puerta de sakura como todo un caballero, sakura bajo del auto hecha un manojo de nervios, no sabia que hacer y ya habia empezado a temblar.

tranquila princesa estoy contigo- dijo shaoran tomandole la barbilla para que lo mirara, shaoran pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de la castaña sus bellos orbes verdes estaban oscurecidos por el temor y la duda, ese brillo especial que lo habia enamorado de esa fragil y delicada niña ya no estaba. la abarzo con fuerza mostrandole que estaba a su lado.

todo va a estar bien-dijo shaoran- confia en mi

yo confio en ti pero en ellas no-dijo sakura señalando a las chicas paradas en la puerta que la miraban con odio- ahora se me va a venir media secundaria encima

* * *

**queridas mias espero que este capitulo les guste...gracias por leer...espero sus reviews con su opinion son muy importantes para mi...se les quiere**

**kikio**


	12. Chapter 12

shaoran solto el abrazo y la tomo fuerte de la mano, sakura caminaba en un estado zombie mirando al suelo-sakura levanta el rostro por favor muestrales por que me enamore de ti, muestrale s esos bellos ojos y esa sonrisa que me hacen soñar, que me hacen sentir en el cielo cuando me miras y me sonries- dijo li

sakura sonrio haciendo mas fuerte el agarre, entro a la secundaria sintiendo todas las miradas encima pero que importaba tenia a li con ella y eso era lo unico que era importante en ese momento, al llegar al salon sakura sintio la mirada de lorcan taladrandola, sakura volvio a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a lorcan ay sentado con cara de acercate y te mato. shaoran apreto los dientes al ver a sakura lagrimear, ese idiota la habia herido mas de lo que el pensaba, depronto sakura lo solto y salio corriendo del lugar llorando desconsolada. sakura se encerro en el camerin de chicas y lloro, lloro cuanto necesito para sentirse mejor pero su alma seguia estrujada, por que lorcan no la entendia, por que era tan cruel, tan egoista.

sak...sakura-escucho la castaña- estas aqui verdad

sakura salio del camerin y frente a ella estaban lorcan y shaoran. lorcan la abrazo con fuerza dejandola atonita- lo siento sak- dijo el niveo

sakura miro a shaoran y supo que el tenia algo que ver con la actitud del niveo, una vez desecho el abrazo sakura sonrio con una de esas esplendidas sonrisas que iluminana hasta el dia mas gris.

gracias-susurro la chica al oido de shaoran

sabes que haria lo que fuera por verte sonreir-dijo shaoran

sakura lo abrazo de nuevo, por su parte lorcan se sentia culpable por haberle hecho tanto daño a sakura pero enterarse asi de que la habia perdido fue duro, lo volvia loco la idea de que sakura enverdad estubiera enamorada de li, el la queria, el la amaba y por cobarde, por no decir lo que sentia por ella, la perdio.

sakura rspiro profundo ya era hora de enfrentar a todas esas ofresidas que querian con su shaoran asi que se giro hacia el chico y lo beso, lo beso con amor, con deseo, con dulzura. shaoran la abrazo por la cintura mientras la chica puso los brazos entorno a su cuello haciendo mas profundo el beso, se separaron cuando el aire les falto pero manteniendo las frentes juntas. las del club de fans de shaoran estaban muertas de envidia y apunto de lanzarse sobre sakura, pero por dignidad se fueron al salon.

se encaminaron al salon, sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a reja, shaoran con una mueca indecifrable pero sexy y lorcan con una sonrisa finjida en parte, sakura y shaoran entraron tomados de la mano y un grito se escucho por toda lasecundaria.

! AY QUE BELLOS SON¡-grito la joven nivea de ojos azules-¡ que bellos se ven juntos!

gritalo mas fuerte tomoyo en la otra galaxia no te escucharon- dijo akura notoriamente sonrojada

lo siento sakurita pero por fin tienes tu primer...-tomoyo no pudo terminar la frase pues la castaña la piso

su primer que-dijo shaoran con una sonrisa cosa rara en el

su primer novio-dijo lorcan

sakura se sonrojo aun mas, esta realmente avergonzada como era posible que no hubieran podido guardar el secreto..

sakura tambien es mi primera novia-dijo li un poco ruborizado cosa que sorprendio a sakura

y por que no tubiste una novia antes-dijo tomoyo-todas te acosan

por que sakura no queria un novio asi que yo no queria una novia-dijo li

no te creo-dijo sakura con una sonrisa picara

pues no me creas-dijo li uniendo sus frentes- te amo tonta

te amo idiota-dijo sakura abrazandolo para luego darle un suave beso en los labios, shaoran la beso con amor, le encantaban esos besos llevaba tanto tiempo deseandolos, deseando saborear los rosados labios de su sakura.

FLASH BACK

benditas sean las actividades de integracion..penso el joven ambarino de doce años frente a una chica de bellos ojos verdes que estaba muy sonrojada

eh..mi..nombre...es..sa..saku..sakura-dijo la chica- pero ya lo sabias

shaoran sonrio- mi nombre es shaoran-dijo-pero ya lo sabias no es asi

sakura levanto el rostro y shaoran quedo maravillado la chica tenia los labios y las mejillas enrojecidas se veia tan provocativa asi, le daban ganas de besarla haber si sus labios sabian tan bien como se veian, se empezo a acercar un poco y..

cambio-grito la maestra

hija de su gran puta madre por que cuando voy a besarla-penso

FIN FLASHBACK

shaoran la beso de nuevo con impetu, con deseo, con amor-te digo un secreto

claro-dijo sakura con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios enrojecidos

sabes delicioso-dijo shaoran- tal y como pense que lo harias

sakura sonrio y volvio a darle un suave beso, ese chico realmente le gustaba, desde el primer momento que lo vio.

FLASH BACK

ho..hol..hola-dijo un chico de ojos ambar, era guapo apesar de que asu edad los niños no le interesaban sakura kinomoto sentia maripositas en la pansa al ver al nuevo amigo de su hermano touya

ho..hola- contesto la castaña muy sonrojada al ver la leve sonrisa del chico

FIN FLASH BACK

esa fue la primera vez que lo vio, la primera vez que sus ojos se habian unido en una mirada temerosa.


	13. Chapter 13

hola shaoransito- escucharon los castaños y el semblante de li cambio completamente de notoria felicidad a fastidio

que haces aqui joan-dijo el joven li con asco en la voz

vine por ti mi shaoran-dijo la rubia voluptosa

por mi, ja no me hagas reir-dijo shaoran- que quieres esta vez ,dinero

que poco me conoces shaoran-dijo la chica de forma melosa

por que te conosco lo digo-dijo li

mientras tanto sakura estaba mirando con odio a la rubia recien llegada, quien se creia para decirle a shaoran de esa forma la unica que podia decirle mi shaoran era ella por que shaoran era suyo.

y esa quien es- dijo joan señalando a sakura con desprecio

esa como la llamas es mi novia, la mujer de la que estoy y estrare enamorado-dijo shaoran

shaoran li enamorado, no me hagas reir eres y seras siempre un playboy eso jamas cambiara-dijo joan- puede que sea la PRIMERA a la que haces tu novia pero cuando obtengas lo que quieres la botaras igual que a todas las demas, igual que a mi

no compares a sakura contigo zorra-dijo shaoran con ira notoria- ademas yo jamas saldria con alguien como tu, eres una puta sin remedio, una golfa, una cualquiera

pero si sales con una virgensita idiota verdad-dijo joan con odio

sakura es una dama, la dama mas hermosa que a pisado la tierra-dijo shaoran

joan estaba viendolos con odio, esa mocosita no le iba a quitar a shaoran, no señor primero dejaba de maquillarse antes que perder a li-te vas a arepentir chiquilla idiota, esta me la vas a pagar pequeña zorra

aqui la unica zorra eres tu-dijo sakura con ira- anda ve a ver quien quiere pagarte hoy por tus servicios maldita puta

te vas a arepentir-dijo joan antes de salir del salon dando un portazo

y esa quien es-dijo tomoyo

una loca- dijo el joven niveo tras ella

ho..hola eriol-dijo la nivea sonrosada

hola bella tomoyo-dijo eriol dandole un suave beso en la mejilla que casi derritio a la amatista

shaoran seguro tu y ella nada-dijo sakura con la cabeza gacha

sakura ella y yo nada-dijo shaoran levantandole el rostro

me lo juras-dijo sakura

te lo juro por lo mas importante para mi-dijo shaoran- por ti, por lo nuestro

sakura sonrio ante lo dicho por el ambarino y se sento en su puesto despues de darle un tierno beso

* * *

te amo tonta-dijo shaoran llendose a su puesto

te amo idiota- dijo sakura antes de girarse en direccion a sus amigas

ahora sakura cuentanoslo todo-dijeron las chicas al unisono acorralandola probocando que la castaña se sonrojara haste el extremo, la castaña se giro un poco para ver que shaoran estaba muerto de risa cosa que sorprendio a todo el mundo.

pues el viernes cuando fui a entrenamiento no habia nadie en el gimnasio solo syao y pues me beso y tubimos..este..casi sexo fue delicioso no lo voy a negar, despues de eso me noje, lo insulte y me fui a casa-dijo sakura realmente sonrojada- despues el aparecio en la casa y ustedes saben..el y yo tubimos..este..bueno..sexo mil y un veces esa noche, acepte ser su amante, despues me pidio que fuera su novia y pues enos aqui juntos

las chicas se pusieron de pie y empezarona gritar como locas- eso es genial saku, es genial y super romantico

uy si super romantico-penso sakura- aunque asi lo amo

shaoran estaba muerto de risa por como las chicas saltaban y gritaban alrededor de su sakura que estaba encantadoramente sonrojada, todos estaban sorprendidos era la primera vez que escuchaban la risa de li tan abiertamente

sakura lo miro feo, por que se reia, se veia tan lindo asi sonriendo, con esos hollitos en sus mejillas-no te rias de mi shaoran li

no me rio de ti preciosa-dijo li poniendose de pie llevando su maleta consigo- me rio de tus amigas

luego llevo la maleta de tomoyo y la dejo junto a eriol- esto me lo vas a agradecer algun dia

pero que haces shaoran-dijo sakura

cuido lo que es mio-dijo shaoran- crees que no me e dado cuenta de como te miran toda esa bola de imbeciles

sakura solo sonrio.

* * *

**queridas mias espero que este capitulo les guste...gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo a mi historia..las quiero**

**kikio**


	14. Chapter 14

flash back

sakura ya tienes trece tienes que conseguirte un novio-dijeron las chicas a sakura

no quiero, amo mi libertad ademas no me veo en el plan de estar con cualquier idiota-dijo sakura viendo con disimulo al joven li

* * *

es una miss independent shaoran no va a ponerte atencion de la forma en que quieres-dijo un joven de lentes y de tez nivea

ya vas a ver sakura va a ser mi ay solo mia-dijo el amabrino mirando a la castaña de ojos esmeralda

fin flas back

**sakura pov**

aun no entiendo como todos estos años guarde la esperanza de que shaoran se fijara en mi porfin, de que me amara como yo a el, todos estos años siendo y comportandome como una miss independent, siendo y haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que mi corazon me decia que hiciera, jamas podria haber estado con alguien que no fuera el apesar de que cada "amiguita" que tenia y me restregaba en la cara me herian y esas heridas aun sangran de vez en cuando, jamas perdi la esperanza de que shaoran iba a cambiar, jamas deje de amarlo con toda mi alma apesar de que se comporto como un vil idiota, ella siempre tube fe de que el shaoran dulce y timido que habia visto la primera vez seguia aun en el interior del muy perfecto cuerpo del adolecente hormonal y estupido que ahora era shaoran li.

siempre vi ese brillo en los ojos de shaoran que lo podia hacer ver dulce, agrasivo, seductor, timido, ese brillo que me enamora, que me cautiva, que me encanta, ese brillo que hace unica su mirada, me arrepiento de cada vez que le desee la muerte, una enfermedad venerea e incluso que le metieran un bebe por infeliz perro, pero si eso hubiese pasado le hubiera pedido para simpre, solo la idea de no tenerlo me lastima, soy demasiado dependiente de su presencia, de su aroma, de sus caricias, de sus besos, de su amor, enverdad estoy muy enamorada de este idiota que se atrevio a robarme mi primer beso, de ese niñato al que le di mi primera vez, ese al que le di mi cuerpo y mi alam, jamas bese a nadie antes de shaoran apesar de que era una miss independent siempre me guarde para el aunque suene estupido.

**shaoran pov**

sakura..mi sakura...ahora es mia y de nadie mas...aun no puedo creer que este amor halla nacido asi derepente al ver esos hermoso ojos verdes mirandome con temor, al ver esa mejilla arreboladas y sus labios, esos hermoso labios rosa. talvez cuando la vi por vez primera era apenas un niñito, dicen que a esa edad a uno no le gustan la niñas..mmm pura mierda que se inventa la gente...desde que vi a sakura kinomot por primera vez, desde que vi su delicada figura, sus ojos, supe que tenia que ser mia, supe que ella era el amor de mi vida, talvez suene apresurado y todo lo que quieran pero desde esa primera mirada supe que ella era mi alma gemela. no se en que momento perdi el rumbo o mejor dicho mis hormonas me hicieron perder el rumbo, me volvi un playboy, un perro, un maldito imbecil que jugaba con las chicas, pero sakura tambien cambio se volvio una miss independent de esas que tiene un "amiguito2 nuevo cada semana, me daba tanta ira que iba y me acostaba con la primera que me encontrabapara vengarme por no ser yo el que tenia la suerte de tenerla...no me estoy justificando se que fuy un imbecil, uno demasiado grande pero me enojaba mucho verla con otros chicos, me daba mucha ira no tenerla solo para mi, cada ves que la veia sonreirle a otro, abrazar a otor mi corazon se llenaba de odio, no lo voy a negar aleje a muchos de sus " amiguitos" a trompadas.

sakura podia no ser mi novia pero era mia, fue mia desde la primera vez que la vi, desde que sus ojos me miraron con timidez y sus labios me sonrieron, desde ese primer hola que pronuncio, desde ese instante fue mia, puede que suene posesivo y todopero sakura no podia estar con otro hombre, ella tenia que estar conmigo y solo conmigo y se que es egoista por que yo estaba con otras pero estaba con ella solo para darle celos a sakura se uqe suena muy inmaduro y todo pero me alegraba mucho ver su ceño fruncido cuando me veia con una chica y su hermosa carita de celos, adoro esos pucheros que hace cuando esta enojada, pero despues el que se ponia celoso era yo por que el idiota de lorcan llegaba y ella se olvidaba de mi existencia, yo restregandole en la cara mi nueva amiga y ella alla abrazando y besuquiando al imbecil ese en mis narices, como si yo fuera invisible, eso era tan molesto, me daban tantas ganas de golpear a ese idiota

* * *

los ambarinos estaban sentados uno junto al otro abrazados cada uno navegando en sus pensamientos cuando una voz los saco de su ensoñacion.

EXAMEN SORPRESA- grito el maestro

ay no, ay no, ay no-dijo sakura

estoy aqui para ayudarte preciosa-dijo li dandole un dulce beso en la mejilla


	15. Chapter 15

con ayuda de li el examen habia sido sencillicimo, el dia se paso volando y llego el momento de ir a ver a la señora hiren.

shaoran estas seguro de esto-dijo sakura temerosa

muy seguro, quiero que mi madre sepa que vas a ser la madre de mis hijos-dijo shaoran

solo vamos a tener uno-dijo sakura

uno..pero cada tres años-dijo shaoran en tono jugueton

sakura solo sonrio ante el comentario de su novio

la reunion con hiren fue algo incomoda para sakura, la señora la abarroto de preguntas que la hacian sonrojar, el señor wei solo sonreia.

eso fue horrible-dijo sakura al salir del estudio- me senti interrogada

pero ya paso mi cielo-dijo shaoran- te llevo a casa

no, quiero quedarme contigo-dijo sakura

vamos a tu casa y nos quedamos juntos si-dijo li

asi lo hicieron llegaron a la casa kinomoto que sorprendentemente estaba sola y se quedaron juntos toda la noche.

* * *

los dias pasaron y se volvieron semanas las semanas meses, ya diez meses llevaban sakura y shaoran como pareja superando las adversidades hasta aquel funesto dia.

shaoran llevaba ya varias semas comportandose raro, no pasaba por ella para ir a la secundaria, ya no pasaban la noche juntos, ya no le hacia el amor como antes ya casi ni lo hacian por que el siempre estaba muy cansado u ocupado para estar con ella. enverdad la enojaba esa actitud de shaoran talvez se estaba aburriendo de ella. sakura llego furica a la secundaria sola, entro al salon y las chicas ya estaban alli, el dia habia sido de lo mas normal hasta que sakura decidio ir a la enfermeria a buscar una pastilla para naoko pues tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

sakura quedo en shock al entrar, shaoran su shaoran estaba ay con joan en una situacion bastante comprometedora, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, shaoran la estaba engañando y no con cualquiera, la estaba engañando con joan con la zorra de joan.

eres un maldito- grito sakura pero el ambarino ni se inmuto

te lo dije-dijo joan con una sonrisa macabra- solo te estaba usando como su nuevo juguete

sakura salio corriendo de alli hasta que llego al patio, tenia el alma destrozada, el corazon herido y el odio la empezo a llenar por completo.

eres una idiota sakura-se dijo- eres la mas idiota de todas

los dias pasaban y shaoran se comportaba como si nada, aunque se veia diferente se veia algo palido y desganado, se desmayo en varias ocasiones, sakura se negaba a hablar con el ambarino , lo ignoraba y el le pedia explicaciones de su conducta pero ella solo le decia que no queria hablar con el hasta que un dia se arto y le grito frente a casi toda la secundaria- YA NO TE AMO SHAORAN LI, YA NO TE AMO ESO ES LO QUE PASA.

esa era la mentira mas grande que habia dicho en su vida ella aun lo amaba pero que shaoran finjiera que no habia pasado nada en la enfermeria aquel dia y que le pidiera explicaciones a ella la habia sacado de sus cabales y grito lo primero que le vino a la cabeza

* * *

despues del incidente sakura lo observaba cada dia comportandose como un zombie, como si hubiera muerto.

por su parte sakura empezo a hablar con un chico de otro grado, akira tenia el cabello azulado, ojos negros brillantes y tes nivea, akira la hacia sentir tan bien, su compañia era demasiado grata, el chico enverdad era sexy tenia la misma figura que li solo que un poco mas formado, el cabello largo y unos labios presioso y provocativos.

sakura se sorprendio cuando al salir del aula escucho gritos en el patio, luego vio a akira y a shaoran golpenadose como animales, el niveo tenia el labio roto al igual que la nariz, el amabrino tenia el ojo morado y la nariz rota, ambos tenian el uniforme vuelto nada y habia sangre por todas partes.

akira no mas- grito sakura al ver al niveo sobre shaoran golpenadolo de forma violenta-lo estas lastimando-dijo la castaña en un susurro inaudible

ambos levantaron la vista y shaoran bajo la mirada al ver a sakura alli..la chica enverdad estaba enojada.

la esmeraldo corrio hacia ellos y se agacho a la altura de akira- amor mirate nadamas, como te volvio este salvaje- dijo sakura acariciando la mejilla del niveo con ternura.

* * *

**queridas mias disculpen la demora pero este cap casi no me sale...el maldito de mi muso me abandono de nuevo...espero que este capitulo,les guste espero sus reviews con su opinion...gracias por leer.**

**las quiere**

**kikio**


	16. Chapter 16

shaoran estaba casi desmayado, estaba realmente mal, tenia un para de costillas lastimadas, la nariz y el labio roto, un ojo morado y el alma destrosada poe el desamor de sakura. la perdio, ahora ella estaba con akira.

* * *

sakura se preocupo shaoran llevaba ya dos dias sin ir a clases pero no habia querido preguntarle el motivo a eriol, dos semanas llevaba ya sin ver a shaoran.

eriolllego al salon con cara de preocupacion, tomoyo se le acerco a su compañero de banco y lo abrazo.

como esta shaoran- pregunto la nivea

esta mal, aun no despierta, tiene fibre y esta delirando-dijo eriol

sakura sentia el corazon apretarle el pecho, apesar de todo ella aun amaba a shaoran con el alma- pero va a estar bien verdad, se va a recuperar cierto

sakura no lo se, talvez no se recupere nunca esa cosa lo esta matando, aun los medicos no saben que le inyecto joan, talvez lo enveneno y no lo sabemos-dijo eriol con preocupacion notoria en sus voz- no sabemos si llegue a eliminar esa cosa de su sangre

pero por que joan le haria daño a shaoran-dijo sakura con preocupacion

por que la rechazo, le dijo que estaba enamorado de ti y que no iba a dejarte nunca- dijo etsu un chico de ojos miel y cabello castaño amigo de eriol

pero yo los vi besandose en la enfermeria-dijo sakura

para ese entonces el ya estaba drogado e inconciente-dijo etsu- cuando reaaciono tu ya noeras la misma con el, luego paso lo del patio cuando le gritaste que ya no lo ambas creyo que era por akira, por eso fue la pelea

puedo ir a verlo en la tarde eriol-dijo sakura- necesito hablar con el

claro que puedes, eres su novia todavia no, eso le haria bien-dijo el niveo

* * *

el dia fue demasiado largo para sakura, casi no habia crusado palabra con nadie, hablo con akira y le explico que ella no podia ser algo mas que su amiga, que el le caia muy bien pero nada mas. al llegar el final de la jornada fue la primera en salir al llegar a la mansion li la señora hiren estaba alli con el medico.

oh querida que bien que estes aqui shaoran no hace mas que nombrarte- dijo la señora hiren con una sonrisa

puedo subir a verlo-dijo sakura

claro querida sube-dijo hiren

sakura subio las escaleras con pesades el alma le dolia, al llegar a la habitacion del ambarino cerro la puerta con seguro y lo vio shaoran estaba realmente mal, estaba lastimado hasta el extremo, tenia vendas, heridas y moretones. se sobre salto al escuchar al ambarino decir- sakura, no me dejes por favor, sakura- el chico tenia una expresion de dolor muy marcada

sakura se acerco y se acosto a su lado, le dio un calido beso en los labios y luego lo abrazo con cuidado- no voy a dejarte shaoran, no voy a dejarte nunca

el gesto del ambarino se suaviso un poco, volvio a besarlo y entonces se percato de que el chico tenia fiebre, encontro junto a al cama un cuco con agua, hielo y algunas toallas, le coloco las toallas humedecidas varias veces, sin saber en que momento se quedo dormida recostada contra la pared de la cama. al despertar sakura sintio un calido aliento en sus piernas, abrio despacio los ojos y vio a shaoran apoyando la cabeza sobre sus muslos, la temperatura el bajo asi que le puso una pijama, lo acomodo y estaba apunto de salir cuando le escucho hablar.

dijiste que no me ibas a dejar recuerdas-dijo li sentandose- quedate conigo por favor

sakura volvio a la cama- pero me ire en la madrugada y solo dejare una notita en donde deberia estar yo

shaoran sonrio- con tenerte un rato es suficiente para mi, sakura dime una cosa

que-dijo sakura sentandose junto al chico

enverdad tu..tu ya..ya no me quieres- dijo shaoran con la voz quebrada

yo no te quiero shaoran, yo te amo-dijo sakura- te amare siempre

shaoran la abrazo y escondio su cabeza en el cuello de la chica- yo tambien te amo sakura, te amo demasiado.

la temperatura le volvio a subir al ambarino y su respiracion estaba erratica y fuerte, sakura le quito la pijama y le coloco de nuevo la toallas humedecidas en todo el cuerpo.


	17. Chapter 17

pasaron las semanas y la recuperacion de shaoran fue lenta, sakura lo cuido cada dia hasta que se recupero, hiso varios trabajos para nivelar sus fallas a al secundaria, en ese tiempo su relacion con shaoran se fortaleco, nadie sabia nada de joan desde el dia del insidente en la enfermeria, dia que por cierto nadie nombraba.

el dia de la graduacion fue hermoso para sakura, ese dia empezo una nueva etapa en su vida.

* * *

sakura estaba en la cocina preparando algo cuando li entro

ya te habia dicho que eres hermosa-dijo el mabarino abrazandola

un par de veces- dijo la castaña sonriendo- lo se, soy irresistible

shaoran la giro para que lo mirara, la beso con pasion acariciando con suavidad su espalda, sakura correspondio el beso con intensidad mientras las manos de li tomaron con fuerza su cintura para subirla al meson de la cocina,sakura rodeo al ambarino con la piernas.

el desayuno- grito sakura safando el agarre y corriendo hacia la estufa

huele delicioso-dijo el ambarino acercandose

prueba -dijo sakura acercandole una cuchara a los labios

esta delicioso-dijo li saboreando

pruebo- dijo sakura para luego besar al chico

si esta rico- dijo la chica, shaoran sonrio- pero no estoy segura si tiene los suficientes condimentos, pruebo otra vez

li sonrio y se besaron varias veces. despues de desayunar sakura se dio una ducha mientras shaoran dormia un poco, sakura salio del baño e inmediatamente li se levanto de la cama le dio un casto beso y se metio al baño, sakura se vistio y se sento en la cama a leer algo.

lis salio del baño unica mente con el pantalon dejando su dorso desnudo, se acerco a sakura tal y como lo habia hecho la primera vez en el gimnasio hace ya unos tres años.

feliz tercer aniversario-dijo el chico contra los labios de la chica- parece mucho tiempo pero a tu lado a sido corto

sakura sonrio- te acuerdas de nuestro primer encuentro- dijo sonrojada

claro que me acuerdo de lo mucho que gemiste la primera ves que toque tu hermoso y perfecto cuerpo- dijo el ambarino- sabes de que mas me acuerdo de lo mucho que te enojaste depues de eso, de que fuiste, eres y seras solo mia, de que mi mejor amigo nos encontro siendo uno

sakura sonrio y se puso sobre el amabrino- pues ahora vas a tener algo mas que recordar- la castaña lo beso con deseo, la pasion se apodero de sus cuerpos y la ropa paso a sobrar, sakura empezo a besar el cuello del chico, luego el pecho y el abdomen hasta que llego a la ereccion de su novio. el chico gruño de placer cuando sintio los labios de la chica en su miembro, la lengua recorriendo su extension, shaoran uso el poco autocontrol que tenia para no embestir y ahogarla con su longitud, jamas penso tener a la inocente sakura kinomoto asi.

me voy a venir sakura- dijo el ambarino para que la chica quitara su presiosa boca pero sakura no lo hiso se quedo hay bebiendose la esencia de li, la chica lamio la ereccion de su novio por ultima vez y se levanto.

shaoran se lanzo sobre ella para besarla con desenfreno primero los labios, luego el cuello lamiendo y mordisquienado, luego beso los pechos de la castaña que gemia bajo cada toque de sus labios el ambarino detubo un pco su marcha en los ´pesones para proceder a lamerlo y mordisquearlos; sakura no paraba de gemir al sentir al ambarino hacer y deshacer con su cuerpo. la lengua del chico que colo en el interior de sakura haciendola arquear de placer, gracias a dios se habian mudado juntos a tokio completamente solos por que hubiese sido muy vergonzoso que alguien la hubiese escuchado gemir como lo estaba haciendo; la castaña gemia el nombre del amabarino pidiendole mas queria sentir lo todavia mas en su interior.

shaoran levanto el rostro y vio a una sakura muy sonrojada y con los labios brillantes por su semilla, la embistio su miembro entraba y salia de sakura con maestria; sakura se sentia en el paraiso cada embestida era fantastica, placentera deliciosa la chica solo podia gemir y jadear como si no hubiese un mañana.

ya te dije lo mucho que me gusta oirte gemir- gruño el amabrino contra los labios de la castaña

sakura solo sonrio estaba demasiado fuera de si como para responder, el orgasmo los alcanzo depronto sakura sintio a shaoran correrse en ella, sus respiraciones estaban erraticas y sus cuerpos humedos; shaoran jalo las sabanas para cubrir sus cuerpos, se abrazaron con fuerza.

* * *

**queridas mias que pensaron esta ya se murio pues no sigo con vida, espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi..**

**enverdad les agradesco que se tomen el tiempo para leerla, para dejar sus reviews que en su mayoria me suben muchisismo el animo y me impulsan a seguir esta historia.**

**gracias nuevamente a las antiguas y nuevas lectoras, se les quiere muchisimo**

**kikio**


	18. Chapter 18

todo habia sido maravilloso la recuperacion de li, lo bien que iba su relacion, todo era perfecto para sakura, cuando se graduaron de la secundaria decidieron irse a vivir juntos a tokio en un apartamento que shaoran habia comprado hace ya varios años, sakura estudiaba medicina y tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo en un cafe maid pues no le gustaba depender economicamente de shaoran, por su parte shaoran estudiaba administracion empresarial y contaduria, no le gustaba que sakura trabajara en el maid latte pero no le quedaba de otra que deajarla ser feliz aunque el unifoeme no le gustaba mucho era muy provacativo por decirlo de alguna forma pues era un vestido con botones en la parte de arriba y una dimituta falda, esa blusa con botones parecia estar apunto de estallar dejando la descubierto los hermosos pechos de su novia.

shaoran salio de la universidad directo al maid latte, ese dia sakura trabajaba todo el dia pues era el unico dia libre que tenia en la universidad.

bienvenido amo- dijo la castaña

hola princesa- dijo li

hola mi cielo que haces aqui- dijo sakura notoriamente sonrojada- crei que salias tarde hoy

no hubo clase en la tarde asi que quisi tomarme un cafe y el unico cafe que queda cerca es este- dijo shaoran dejandose conducir por sakura hasta su mesa-no es que te extrañara demasiado y me estubiera muriendo de ganas de tenerte a mi lado

sakura sonrio ante el ultimo comentario del ambarino- salgo en treita minutos me esperas o te tomas tu cafe y te vas

te espero mi niña hermosa-dijo li- y quiero un cafe con nata porfavor sakura- chan

en un momento amo- dijo la castaña giñandole un ojo

sakura escucho el cotilleo a su espalda todo el personal del cafe se preguntaban quien era el guapo joven de la mesa seis.

se llama shaoran li- dijo sakura- y es mi novio

todas abrieron y cerraron la boca ante lo dicho por la castaña, vieron como se acercaba a la mesa y dejaba el cafe mientras el chico le daba un beso en los labios.

ya casi acabas linda-dijo shaoran

esta era mi ultima mesa asi que dame diez minutos y estoy contigo- dijo sakura

suertuda- cicearon todas

sakura se cambio y salio al encuentro de shaoran que en ese momento estaba siendo acosado por todo el personal femenino del maid latte, sakura se enojo muchisisimo se puso tda roja de la ira y sin mas grito- les agradeceria que se aeljaran de mi novio

celosa- dijo li con una sonrisa socarrona cuando todas las chicas se alejaron asustadas

no, solo cuido lo que me pertenece- dijo sakura con una sonrisa picara

salieron del local tomados de la mano, se subieron al auto y se besaron; llegaron al apartamento y sakura se sorprendio al ver que el amabarino tenia el lugar lleno de rosas y velas por todas partes.

es hermoso- dijo sakura

igual que tu- dijo el ambarino abrazandola por la espalda; la castaña lo beso con todo el amor que sentia, la cena fue perfecta, fue una cita de ensueño.

sakura casate conmigo, dame el placer de hacerte feliz- dijo shaoran mostrandole un hermoso anillo de esmeraldas

si shaoran, si quiero casarme contigo, quiero hacerte feliz y que me hagas feliz- dijo sakura mientras li le coloca ba el anillo

* * *

sakura se levanto temprano igual que siempre, ordeno el apartamento, hiso el desayuno y se arreglo para ir a la universidad.

buenos dias señor li- dijo la castaña besando al amabarino

buenos dias futura señora li- dijo shaoran

ya me voy, tu desayuno esta en la cocina-dijo sakura- te amo mocoso

yo tambien te amo mocosa- dijo shaoran viendo salir a sakura de la habitacion

sakura salio con calma y felicidad del apartamento, ese dia era su ultima jornada en la universidad antes de las vacaciones, solo tenia un clase ese dia anatomia aplicada lo unico que no le gustaba era el maestro Usui Takumi un hombre joven de veintitres años, ojos verdes, tez morena y cabello rubio que tenia un muy buen fisico; sakura odiaba admitirlo pero sentia una atraccion extraña con el rubio.

* * *

**segundo capitulo del dia...espero les guste, el maid latte es un cafe maid que tome de un anime que vi recientemente _Kaichou wa Maid-sama_**

**usui takumi es un personaje de dicho anime, en verdad se los recomiendo.**

**kikio**


	19. Chapter 19

sakura entro al salon y sintio un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo cuando la mirada jade del maestrola recorrio con deseo.

bueno dias- dijo el maestro

bue..bueno dias-susurro sakura sonrojada y nerviosa

por favor sientese-dijo usui

sakura se sento en la parte de atras del salon intentando esconderse de la mirada pervertida del maestro, aunque aun sentia esos penetrantes ojos verdes sobre ella en todo momento, jamas en su vida se habia sentido tan incomoda como en ese momento. la clase termino y sakura salio del salon iba camino a los casilleros cuando sintio unos brazos tomandola y halandola hacia la enfermeria que estaba sola y oscura por alguna extraña razon.

suel..suelteme- susurro sakura nerviosa

sakura, sakura, mi linda sakura-dijo usui acaricieando co suavidad el rostro de la chica que estaba sumamente sonrojada y nerviosa para luego empezar a tocar la intimidad de la joven con una de sus piernas mientras la mantenia acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared- se mi

NO-grito sakura- tengo novio y voy a casarme

lo se sakura. crees que no vi el anillo-dijo usui- pero no0 me interesa sakura

usui la beso con deseo de foma brusca, sakura lo golpeo

escuchame bien chiquilla-dijo el rubio mientras ponia su mano sobre su mejilla- quedaras rendida a nte mi pronto, vas a dejar a ese noviecito tu yo para estar conmigo eso te lo juro

jamas -dijo sakura liberandose del agarre del rubio que la habia tomado fuertemente del brazo, corrio como si su vida dependiese de ello, corrio como si su fin la persiguiese y asi era su fin estaba acechandola tal como una fiera hambrienta persigue a su presa, usui seria su perdicion, el mas grande de sus problemas tenia el presentimiento de que ese era el inicio del fin de la vida como la conocia.

* * *

sakura llego al apartamento y aprovecho que shaoran no estaba y se sento a llorar, jamas en su vida habia tenido tanto miedo de alguien, las palabras del maestro aun rondaban su cabeza "se mia"...la idea no era mala, el chico era guapo , inteligente e incluso interesante pero ella jamas dejaria a shaoran li, el era el amor de su vida..pero y si tenia un romance a escondidas con el maestro nadie tenia por que enterarse.

ya deja de pensar idioteces sakura- se grito mientras se debatia entre si contarle a shaoran o seguirle el juego al maestro,sakura se metio al cuarto de baño y vio en su brazo las marcas rojizas que le habia dejado usui- es un maldito, recuerdalo siempre es un maldito

sakura salio de la ducha y encuanto entro a la habitacion shaoran estaba tumbado en la cama mirandola

hola mi cielo-dijo la chica dandole un suave beso en los labios

hola señora li, se ve usted hermosa el dia de hoy- dijo shaoran li sonriente

usted tambien se ve muy guapo el dia de hoy señor li- dijo sakura en tono jocoso

estas extraña primor- dijo shaoran- algo que tengas que contarme

esa era la señal que estaba pidiendo a los cielos era momento de contarle a shaoran lo ocurrido- prometeme que no te vas a volver loco o a hacer algo estupido cuando te cuente

te lo prometo-dijo li preocupado no era normal que sakura le hiciera prometer cosas

sakura suspiro

el maestro takumi me acosa- solto de sopeton sin delicadeza con los ojos vidriosos- y hoy...me...me toco

shaoran la abrazo- tranquila hermosa yo voy a cuidarte

sakura se aferro a li, tenia miedo, mucho miedo conocia a shaoran y sabia que algo iba a hacer pero tambien la asustaba que usui pudiera hacerle daño a shaoran o incluso hacerle mas daño a ella

ese maldito no va a volver a ponerte un dedo encima-dijo li separandose de sakura y poniendose de pie- ahora mismo vamos a cambiarte de horario si es necesario para que no vuelvas a verlo o a tenerlo cerca

sakura halo a shaoran hacia la cama- pero primero besame

shaoran delineo el cuerpo desnudo de su novia mientras se besaban- me encantas sakura, toda tu me encantas

sakura sonrio ante el comentario de su novio-tu tambien me encantas, me fascinas, me gustas todo tu

shaoran la beso nuevamente con amor- vistete linda tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

sakura se coloco un vestido de fres azul largo que shaoran le regalo en su cumpleañoscon unos tacones del mismo color, se acomodo elcabello en una cascada de rizos finamentedelineados con una diadema de cristales

te ves preciosa mi niña- dijo shaoran tomandola de la mano

* * *

**queridas mias me excuso por la demora para publicar es solo que han pasado muchas cosas, espero que este capitulo les guste, espero su reviews pues es por ustedes que e continuado escribiendo...enverdad desculpen que me halla tardado tanto**

**las adora**

**kikio**


	20. Chapter 20

salieron del apartamento rumbo a la universidad, ella estaba nerviosapor como reaccionaria usui cuando se enterara de que se habia cambiado de horario.

buenas tardes- dijo una joven peliroja sentada en la secretaria de la universidad

buenas tardes vengo a pedir un cambio de docente- dijo sakura

nombre del estudiante, nombre del docente a cambiar y motivo del cambio- dijo la chica pasandole una forma

_nombre: sakura kinomoto_

_materia: anatomia_

_horario: mañana_

___docente a cambiar: usui takumi_

_motivo de cambio: cruce de horarios trabajo- clases_

la castaña entrego el formato, la pelitoja lo tomo y lo dijitalizo- bien señorita kinomoto queda transferida al horario de la tarde con la docentelizbeth lish, este sera su horario en cuanto regrese de las vacaciones- la peliroja le extendio una hoja con su horario

gracias- susurro sakura tomando la hoja

los castaño salieron mas tranquilos de la univesidad, sakura sentia que se habia quitado un gran peso de encima, como si las cadenas que la apresaban se hubieran roto y por fin fuese libre

* * *

_**querido mio creo que tu princesita te a dejado bien en claro que no quiere nada contigo, aqui te dejo el reporte de CAMBIO de horario DEFINITIVO de sakura kinomoto..mejor suerte para la otra...te quiero**_

_**lish..**_

asi que se cambio de horario- dijo el rubio mirando la notificacion que le habia llegado al correo de parte de la secretaria- y creyo que asi se libraria de mi, pues no, no pienso descansar hasta que sea mia.

* * *

sakura y shaoran entraron a un restaurante que quedaba cerca para comer algo antes de salir para el aeropuerto, ese dia viajaban a londres para visitar a eriol y tomoyo en las vacaciones

tomoyo ahora era una famosa diseñadora, estilista y maestra de alta costura, eriol se dedico a administrar el negocio familiar cuya sede principla quedaba en londres, antes de viajar le pidio a tomoyo que se casa ra con el, llevaban talvez dos años juntos cuando salio el viaje, se casaron en londres y ahora esperaban a su primera estaba realmente regordeta con el embarazo apenas tenia unos seis meses y parecia que fuera a tener trillizas envez de una sola bebita.

sakura y shaoran salieron del restaurante tomados de la mano, llegaron al partamento y sakura empezo a hacer las maletas cuando llego un mensaje a su movil de parte de usui.

**_ ya te habian dicho que te ves preciosa de azul, lastima que te cambiaras de horario.._**

**_usui_ **

sakura quedo palida, donde putas habia conseguido su numero ese sicopata acosador, sakura respiro hondo, borro el mensaje y termino de empacar las maletas como si nada hubiese pasado tendrea mucho tiempo para pensar que hacer respecto a usui. salio a la sala en cunato termino de organizar todo lo del viaje, shaoran estaba sentado placidamente en el sillon.

ven aqui- dijo shaoran entendiendole la mano

sakura se acerco al ambarino despacio, caminando con suavidad como si fuese una niña a la que iban a regañar

te amo-dijo shaoran contra los labios de la chica- te amo demasiado

sakura lo beso con suavidad y susurro- yo tambien te amo demasiado, te amo con el alma

shaoran se aferro a la cintura de sakura posecionandola sobre el

sha..shaoran-gimio sakura al sentir al chico contra su cuerpo- el vuelo sale en dos horas y no podemos perderlo

shaoran la beso de nuevo mientrasla acomodaba mejor sobre el- y si viajamos mañana

shaoran-dijo sakura con un puchero- le prometi a tomoyo que viajariamos hoy

esta bien vamos al aeropuerto-dijo li separando a la castaña de su cuerpo mientras levantaba los hombros- pero no respondo si me vuelvo loco y te hago mia en la sala de espera

sakura se sonrojo hasta el extremo con el ultimo comentario de su novio quien sonreia con picardia

amo cuando te sonrojas asi, te vez tan inocentemente provocativa- dijo shaoran dandole un beso rapido- voy por las maletas

sakura lo maldijo por lo bajo, como era posible que todavia se sonrojara ante los comentarios de shaoran, en especial cuando le decia que se veia provocativa.

salieron del apartamento y estaban a punto de tomar un taxi cuando el movil de la castaña sono, usui la estaba llamando.

* * *

**queridas (y queridos por que uno nunca sabe si un chico lee tu historia) he aqui el segundo capitulo del dia, espero que les guste..espero sus reviews con su opinion**

**los quiere**

**kikio**


	21. Chapter 21

ho..hola- susurro sakura

por que tartamudeas linda-dijo la voz al otro lado de la linea- te vas de viaje

que le importa eso a usted- dijo sakura

me importa,me importa mucho y lo sabes-dijo usui- dime la verdad, dime porque te cambiaste de horaruio, el imbecil de tu novio te obligo

sakura colgo el telefono, estaba molesta y asustada, muy asustada

era ese idiota verda-dijo shaoran- la proxima vez deja que yo hable si

sakura acintio con la cabeza mientras subia al taxi que los llevaria al aeropuerto.

llegaron a el aeropuerto y tomaron su avion a tiempo, fueron horas de viaje tranquilas. sakura respiro profundo sentia que sus problemas se quedaban atras, se giro a ver a shaoran quien dormia placidamente recargado en la ventana, sakura lo acomodo sobre ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente- te amo shaoran- susurro

una vez llegaron a londres el viaje a la mansion daijouji fue corto.

* * *

sakuritaaaaa-grito tomoyo

tomyyyyyyy-grito sakuramientras corria a abrazar a su regordeta amiga- como esta la pequeña violet- dijo mientras le daba besos a la panzota de su amiga

ella esta bien, muy bien, encuanto te escucho empezo a moverse mucho-dijo tomoyo emocionada

sakura sonrio, como se sentiria tener un bebe en la panza

me imagino como te veras cuando tengamos nuestro primer hijo- dijo shaoran dandole un suave beso a sakura- te veria divina con tu panzita, toda rellenita

pero me pondre fea-dijo sakura con una sonrisa inmensa

claro que no señora li, siempre te ves divina-dijo shaoran haciendo mas fuerte el abrazo

ya era hora de que le propucieras matrimonio shaoran, crei que nunca lo harias- dijo tomoyo, todos sonrieron

eriol y shaoran se sentaropn en el balcon mientras las chicas hablaban en la sala

te dije que ibas a agradecermelo algun dia- dijo shaoran

lo se amigo-dijo eriol- te lo debo, gracias a ti tube el valor de afrontar lo que sentia por tomoyo y decirselo

sabes llegue a pensar que era solo un caprichito-dijo shaoran

eso pensaba yo sobre sakura- dijo eriol- pero aveces las cosas no son lo que parecen, siempre crei que ella era para ti un caprichito pasajero

shaoran sonrio- ella es el amor de mi vida, ella y solo ella es la mujer que quiero en mi vida eriol, la unica a la que puedo amar pero sabes aveces sinto que la pierdo, que ya no me ama como antes, e llegado a pensar que le gusta otro y que esta conmigo por costumbre

no lo creo li-dijo eriol- sakura te ama demasiado como para hacerte algo asi aparte es demasiado buena, la idea nisiquiera debe abersele pasado por la cabeza

shaoran esperaba que asi fuera no queria perderla, no podia perderla

* * *

el viaje fue corto para sakura, el tiempo se le paso volando entre paseos, citas con shaoran y salidas a comprar con tomoyo.

que rapido se pasaron estos meses-dijo tomoyo con un puchero

lo se, quisiera quedarme para siempre aqui-dijo sakura- con el amor de mi vida

pues el amor de tu vida ya se va- dijo shaoran tomandola de la mano

una vez en el avion sakura volvio a revisar su movil y todos los mensajes que usui le habia enviado.

_julio 17_

_el tiempompasa muy rapido, una semana llevas fuera, contestame_

_usui_

_julio 19_

_te extraño_

_julio23_

_¿cuando regresas?_

_julio 27_

_adivina que lisbeth se retiro vas a volver a tener clases conmigo_

_agosto 4_

_regresa pronto, te extraño mucho...dime la verdad_

_¿ que soy yo para ti?_

_agosto 16_

_contestame, crees que vas a poder huir para siempre_

_agosto 25_

_no creas que me voy a dar por vencido tan facilmente, voy a conseguir que me quieras_

_te lo juro_

* * *

sakura respiro hondo, la decision estaba tomada iba a alejarse de usui takumi por su bien y el de su relacion. llegarona tokio y sakura se tenso toda.

tranquila linda-dijo shaoran- ese idiota no volvera a acercarse a ti nunca, de eso puedes estar segura

sakura sonrio todo el camino hacia el edificio don de quedaba su apartamento, shaoran le infundia tanta paz pero un nuevo mensaje llego

* * *

**queridas mias e aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste...su opinion es muy importante para mi...espero sus reviews**

**los quiere**

**kikio**


	22. Chapter 22

_asi que ya llegaste no pensabas decirmelo..crei que habia quedado claro que se donde estas en cada momento, ¿que tal estaba londres?_

_usui_

como sabia ese loco que habia vuelto, empezo a temblar como sabia ese imbecil que estaba en londres, no sabia que hacer ahora tenia delirio de persecucion.

es ese maldito verdad-dijo li al ver a su novia palidecer

sakura solo acintio con la cabeza.

en una semana volveria a clases y no queria encontrarse con el cuando shaoran no estubiera para protegerla, sakura entro casi corriendo al edificio, entro en el apartamento y se recosto en el sillon, estaba agotada

te vez hermosa-dijo shaoran acercandose a la castaña

sakura sonrio ante el comentario de su novio, shaoran sabia muy bien como subirle el animo

me dan tantas ganas de besarte yhacerte mia-dijo shaoran sin pudor

pues hazlo- dijo sakura separando un poco las piernas mientras acercaba a el ambarino

shaoran la beso con desenfreno, con deseo, con amor, se entregarona a los brazos de la lujuria, la ropa paso a sobrar mientras las caricias se hacian presentes. shaoran beso el cuerpo entero de sakura

no sabes hace cuanto queria harte mia en esta alfombra- gruño shaoran

sakura lo beso para ahogar el gemido que amenazaba con salir de su garganta, shaoran la embestia con fuerza con pasion, el climax los alcanzo alli mismo, sus respiraciones erraticas y sus cuerpos humedos. shaoran levanto a sakura y la llevo hacia la habitacion, se quedaron alli recostados en la cama abrazandose.

te amo-dijo sakura antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos del hombre que ama

yo tambien te amo- dijo shaoran y la abrazo con fuerza para luego acomodarla mejor bajo las sabanas

* * *

sakura abrio con suavidad los ojos, a su lado estaba shaoran que aun la mantenia abrazada de forma posesiva, mi ro el reloj eran las diez de la mañana, intento levantarse de la cama pero shaoran se lo impidio

a donde va señora li-dijo shaoran- hoy te quedas aqui conmigo

sakura abrazo a shaoran y acomodo su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico- lo que usted diga señor li, sus deseos son mis ordenes

shaoran sonrio y la beso, enverdad estaba muy enamorado de la mocosa esa que se atrevio a ver mas alla de el playboy, del chico malo

se levantaron de la cama ya pasado el medio dia para comer algo

huele delicioso-dijo sakura- ¿ que es?

prueba-dijo shaoran poniendo la cuchara cerca de la boca de la chica

sakura tomo el bocado y beso a li- esa es mi escusa

shaoran sonrio ante el comentario de su prometida- lo tuyo es mioy lo mio es tuyo

sakura sonrio- lo tuyo es mio y lo mio es mio

con que asi estamos jugando-dijo shaoran

era broma mia mor-dijo sakura-sabes que lo mio es tuyo incluso yo soy tuya

shaoran la beso con todo el amor que sentia por ella- te amo- susurro contra los labios de la chica que lo abrazo con fuerza

yo tambien te amo-susurro sakura antes de besarlo de nuevo

despues de comer se dieron una ducha, luego salieron a dar un paseo, entrarona a una feria por que sakura vio un oso panda de peluche asi que shaoran decidio conseguirlo para ella. esa tarde se comportaron como niños chiquitos sin supervision de sus padres, shaoran consiguio el oso para sakura y luego empezo a corretearla por toda la feria. se subieron a todos lo juegos y luego se fueron a el apartamento.

te amo-dijo sakura que estaba sentada junto a shaoran viendo las estrellas mientras le daba un beso a loso que era casi tan alto como ella

ey-dijo shaoran-besame a mi no a ese oso

estas celosos de un peluchito shaoran-dijo sakura apretando al oso contra sus pechos

no y ese es mi lugar-dijo li quitandole el oso y colocando su rostro entre los pechos de la chica- tu eres mia y solo mia sakura

sakura tomo el menton de su novio para que la mirara- soy tuya shaoran, tuya para siempre

se besaron con amor ternura, ese beso era diferente a los otros, era un beso complice, calido

te amo-susurro sakura contra los labios del ambarino- auqnue me celes hasta con mi osito

lo hago por que te amo sakura-dijo shaoran- me da panico perderte, me da miedo que un dia ya no me ames mas sakura, que un dia te aburras de estar a mi lado, que ya no quieras estar conmigo nunca mas

shaoran voy a casarme contigo, eres el unico hombre al que ame, amo y amare toda mi vida -dijo sakura- el unico que me proboca besar, abrazar, sentir, el unico que quiero entre mis sabanas en la noche, te amo shaoran y eso no cambiara nunca

* * *

**queridas mias e aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta historia..intentare seguir actualizando seguido..espero sus reviews con su opinion**

**las quiere**

**kikio**


	23. Chapter 23

_amor, yo se que algun dia te aburriras de mi, o no se como valla a terminar esto, si viviendo juntos o tu harta de mi, lejos con otro hombre, lo unico qe se esqe ahora te quiero junto a mi y envejeser contigo yasi y que tengamos un Buen futuro y todo eso amor,asi que amor por ahora yo solo quiero qe TU seas la unica mujer en mi vida y qe yo sea el unico hombre en la tuya, y qe la vida misma se encarge de decir si meresco morir a tu lado o lejos de ti, ( aunqe encerio me gusta mas la primera ) y pues amor dejar qe el tiempo lo diga todo, porqe tal vez el ahorita esta haciendo qe estemos un poco separados pero tal vez despues nos recompesara, amor quiero qedarme contigo no me importa si eres la niña mas concentida que e conocito, o un poco caprichosa, quiero estar contigo ... Te Amo con todo mi corazon_

_shaoran_

esa nota le habia cambiado la vida, esa nota fue el preambulo de esa vida juntos que habian empezado en tokio.

* * *

pero si otro se vuelve provocativo para ti- dijo shaoran aferrandose a su novia- y si un dia llega otro que te guste mas que yo

eso no va a pasr nunca-dijo sakura-solo te quiero a ti a mi lado, solo quiero irme a dormir y despertar si es contigo, solo quiero besarte, abrazarte a ti, solo quiero ser tuya, quiero pertenecerte solo a ti, quiero ser la señora li toda mi vida por que fui la señora li desde la primera vez que supe que queria esa primera mirada

shaoran la abrazo con fuerza, sakura era la unica mujer a la que realmente habia llegado a amar en toda su vida, la unica que queria a su lado- se que debes estar cansada de que te lo diga tanto pero es que en verdad te amo, te amo demasiado

jamas me cansare de oirlo de tus labios- dijo sakura- te amo shaoran li, te amo a ti y solo a ti

se fueron a la cama casi llegada el alba y se quedaron dormidos entrelazados en un abrazo de esos que parecenimposibles de romper.

era un fresca y calida noche de primavera y las clases en la universidad empezarian pronto para los castaños que debian aprovechar esa ultima semana de descanso y en especial buscar un plan para mantener lejos de sakura a el loco de usui.

* * *

la semana se paso volando y llego el momento de volver a la universidad.

sakura entro y de inmediato se vio acorralada por el rubio en la enfermeria que estaba sola y oscura

asi que cambiaste de horario linda- dijo el rubio

usui alejate de mi-dijo sakura en un susurro lastimero mientras intentaba soltar el agarre pues el rubio la tenia sujeta de la cintura y la tenia muy cerca de una pared

no quiero-dijo el chico besandola con deseo, sakura no forcegeo y se dejo llevar por el beso, sintio las manos del maestro tocarla sin pudor, sintio los labios del maestro bajar por su cuello

_shaoran.._sakura reacciono que estaba haciendo, ella no podia hacerle eso a shaoran, no debia, no podia pero su cuerpo por alguna razon deseaba esas caricias. sakura se separo del rubio e intento alejarse pero el chico la sujeto con mas fuerza

no voy a dejarte ir sakura- dijo el rubio

por que me haces esto usui-dijo sakura- dejame ir por favor

lo hago por que te deseo sakura, te deseo mas que nada en este mundo, por que quiero que seas mia-dijo usui empezando a rozar la intimidad de la chica con una de sus manos

sakura ahogo un gemido al sentir su cuerpo reaccionar ante el toque de un hombre que no era shaoran

te gusta no es verda-dijo el mientras tocaba uno de los pechos de la chica

mmmmmmph- gimio sakura cuando el maestro empezo a subirle la blusa y bajarle las bragas

el rubio gruño al sentir a la castaña rosar su miembro por sobre el pantalon, luego le bajo la brageta- hasme tuya ahora- dijo sakura casi en un gemido

* * *

**queridas mias e aqui el nuevo capitulo...espero les guste..creo que alguien le va a montar cuerno a nuestro querido shaoran..no siempre tiene que ser el el malo de la historia...espero sus reviews**

**las quiere**

**kikio**


	24. Chapter 24

usui se coloco un preservativo, tras acomodarla sobre la camilla, la penetro de golpe, sakura gimio al sentir al maestro en su interior. usui sonrio por fin era suya, las embestidas de el rubio eran distintas a las de shaoran, se sentian diferentes pero igualmente placenteras y deliciosas.

una vez llegaron al climax la culpa la golpeo, lo habia hecho, le habia sido infiel a shaoran, a su futuro esposo

usui la abrazo con fuerza- no te arrepientas de esto sakura, no te arrepientas

voy a casrme usui- le estoy siendo infiel a mi prometido

sakura no te sientas mal por favor-dijo usui- o es que acaso no te gusto ser mia

ese es el problema usui-dijo sakura- ya no quiero dejar de ser tuya

entonces seamos amantes-dijo usui- SE MI AMANTE

esa ultima frase le recordo lo que shaoran le habia dicho en el gimnasio ne su primer encuentro, sakura en verdad se sentia culpable pero ya no podia, ni queria alejarse de el joven rubio que en ese momento la abrazaba con posesion y deseo, sakura se abrazo a el en busca de consuelo

si usi, quiero que seas mi amante, quiero tenerte entre mis sabanas y sentirte dentro de mi cada vez que se me antoje

usui la beso mientras la tocaba- nada me gustaria mas que hacerte mia una y otra vez

sakura sonrio, ya veria despues que hacer para que shaoran no se enterara, despues lidearia con la culpa de serle infiel.

y si lo dejas-dijo el rubio

dejar a shaoran, el amor de su vida, su rimer hombre, su futuro esposo por el maestro con el que ahora sonstendria un romance que seria solo sexo, sonrio abiertamente- no voy a dejarlo usui, lo nuestro es solo sexo, no esperes mas de mi

pero que tal te quede gustando estar conmigo linda, ser mia y solo mia-dijo usui empezando a vestirla

ya despues veremos que pasa-dijo sakura mientras le daba un beso en los labios y salio del salon

* * *

las clases se le hicieron cortas, salio de clase lista para irse cuando usui la jalo hacia un laboratorio

nos vemos mañana preciosa-dijo el rubio tocandole uno de los pechos con descaro

nos vemos mañana-dijo sakura empezando a tocar la virilidad de usui por sobre la ropa

tubieron sexo denuevo con desenfreno, con lujuria, con deseo pero en especial sin amor, sin dulzura, sin ternura, sin corazon de por medio

* * *

sakura llego al apartamento satisfecha, con su deseo saciado.

hola linda, como esta lamujer mas hermosa del mundo-dijo shaoran abrazandola

hola amor-dijo sakura correspondiendo el abrazo ( nota de la autora: mucha desgraciada)

hueles diferente-dijo shaoran acercando su nariz aun mas al cuello de la chica- no hueles a ti y mucho menos a ti es otro perfume

carajo,carajo, debo oler a usui-penso sakura

ademas-dijo shaoran tocandole las bragas-estas mojada

sakura se estermeci toda ante el contacto

con quien estabas sakura-dijo el ambarino

yo no...yo no estaba..yo no estaba con nadie-tartamudeo sakura (nota de la autora: mentirosa )

entonces por que estas mojada-dijo shaoran con el ceño fruncido

es que yo..venia..pensando en ti-dijo sakura con un sonrojo pero no de verguenza sino de culpa jamas llego a pensar en mentirle a shaoran y mucho menos en engañarlo- voy a darme una ducha

sakura se encerro en el baño y miro sus pechos tenian pequeñas marcas de los dientes de usui y pequeños morados, sakura se estremecio al recordar las caricias de usui sobre su piel. se duco con calma intentando limpiar su culpa con el agua.

sakura salio de la ducha, las marcas ya habian desaparecido, se vistio y se sento en la cama junto a shaoran.

* * *

que pasa linda estas extraña-dijo shaoran-no se como si fueras otra tu

todo esta bien-dijo sakura- solo estoy algo canasada, esto de volcer a clases es dificil, dos meses hermosos de descanso tiene un precio muy alto

shaoran la abrazo yle dio un beso en la frente, se sorprendio mucho cuando la chica ni se inmuto con el gesto, antes se habria sonrojado y se abria aferrado a el escondiendo el rostro en su pecho pero ahora ella estaba alli con cara de no importarle nada. esa que estaba a su lado no era su sakura, no era su prometida, su futura esposa, se parecia mas a la miss independente, fria, cruel y sin corazon que alguna vez fue la chica.

sakura se sentia extraña, se sentia culpable pero feliz

amor puedo preguntarte algo-dijo sakura

claro mi vida-dijo el ambario

si yo te fuera infiel que harias?-dijo sakura

me sentiria morir si eso pasara, no podria volver a verte, me alejaria de ti, me iria a china y me enamoraria de otra- dijo el ambarino- pero a que se debe la pregunta mi amor

a una amiga le paso asi que senti curiosidad por tu reaccion-dijo sakura abrazandolo

la tarde la pasaron juntos, con el paso de las horas sakura volvio a ser la de siempre y el amabrino olvido por completo la pregunta de la castaña.

las siguientes emanas sakura sigui viendose con el maestro entre clases y al final de las jornadas de clase, con el rubio era una sakura diferente mas libertina, lujuriosa pero con shaoran seguia siendo la misma niña dulce para que no sospechara de ella y sus excusas para llegar tarde a casa.

* * *

**queridas mias he aqui el nuevo capitulo.. no me odien por volver una puta a sakura, pero no se senti que la historia necesitaba un giro y que mejor que una infidelidad y en especial de la persona de la que menos lo esperamos..espero sus reviews con su opinion, encerio son muy importantes paa mi.**

**gracias por el apoyo a la historia**

**los quiere**

**kikio**


	25. Chapter 25

**flash back**

la tenue luz se colaba por la cortina de la habitacion dandole justo en los ojos a sakura quien pestañeo incomoda.

buenos dias señora li-dijo el ambarino dandole un beso tierno a sakura

buenos dias señor li- dijo sakura atrayendo mas hacia ella a el ambarino una vez terminado el beso

baja en cinco minutos a desayunar- dijo shaoran depositando un beso en la frente de la chica antes de marcharse de la habitacion

sakura tomo su bata y se fue al comedor, shaoran estaba sentado en la sala con unos crepes de fruta y un vaso de jugo de naranja. desayunaron sin afan, besandose de ves en ves en especial cuando a sakura le quedaban rastros de azucar en los labios

sabes delicioso-dijo li dandole otro beso a sakura- con y sin azucar

sakura sonrio, shaoran cada dia la enamoraba mas, cada dia le gustaba mas estar a su lado, ele encantaba estar con el pero la realidad la golpeo que iba a hacer con usui y le parecio la oir la voz del maestro en su cabeza " vas a ser mia". sakura se estremecio toda en menos de una semana vlveria a clases y shaoran no estaria para protegerla aunque ahora no sabia si queria que la protegieran de el rubio, en ese momento la idea de ser infiel le gustaba.

**fin flash back**

y aun me pregunto como llegue a este punto, serle infiel a shaoran y no sentirme ni un poco culpable, ME VOLVI UN PUTA, no hay otra palabra que pueda describirme pero no me siento mal por ello, y no se si eso es bueno o malo.

**_meses despues_**

**shaoran pov**

esta tarde sakura salio muy apurada diciendome que tenia trabajos que hacer con sus amigas, que no sabia a que horas llegaria, que si se tardaba mucho no la esperara despierto, que no fuera a recogerla que todo estaria bien. me dio un beso y salio como alma que lleva el diablo. la segui.

se que no debi hacerlo pero senti el impulso de ir tras ella, la vi tomar un taxi, tome uno y le dije que la siguiera, la vi bajarse frente a una casona en un sector de clase alta, la casa de algun riquillo, toco la puerta que despues de un rato habrio usui takumi, el maldito que se supone que la acosaba. se besaron, se besaron tal y como sakura lo hacia conmigo, entraron a la casa abrazados y pasaron horas antes de que sakura saliera.

cuando salio tenia el rostro que solo una mujer satisfecha tiene, rostro que se suponia solo yo le causaba, en pocos dias nos casariamos y ella estaba alli acostandose con otro. la deje pasar por mi lado y la tome de la mano, mi corazon estaba destrozado pero no iba a demostrarlo demasiado, no queria que notara lo mucho que me habia lastimado. ella se puso nerviosa y me lo confirmo con descaro, me habia sido infiel dijo que termino con el pero no le creo ni una palabra.

**sakura pov**

sali del apartamente con un extraño presentimiento pero desaparecio en cuando estube entre los brazos de usui

me caso en dos dias usui, esmejor que esto se termine- dijo sakura vistiendose

sakura, sakura, mi linda sakura-dijo usui con una sonrisa lujuriosa- lo que tu quieras pero dejame hacerte una placentera despedida de soltera

no podria negarme a una propuesta como esa- dijo sakura dandole un beso en los labios lleno de deseo- nos vemos mañana en la noche

y tu noviesito te va dejar salir la noche antes de su boda- dijo usui poniendose en pie

algo me inventare para salir-dijo sakura en tono picaro

sali de la casa de usui con el deseo saciado rumbo a el apartamento cuando senti una mano tomar la mia, me gire y alli estaba shaoran mirandome de forma inquisidora

conquien estabas sakura- dijo shaoran- esta vez quiero la verdad

shaoran yo..yo estaba con..con usui-tartamudee estaba nerviosa me habian descubierto

* * *

**queridas mias he aqui el nuevo capitulo..las verdades salen a flote, como diria mi madre cae mas rapido un mentiroso que un cojo...espero les guste..**

**los quiere**

**kikio**


	26. Chapter 26

y que carajos hacias con ese tipo sakura-dijo shaoran

shaoran yo..yo ..estaba pidiendole un favor-dijo sakura- queria pedirle unas clases extra

y yo naci anoche verdad, ya se que tu y ese imbecil tienen algo, ya se que te acuestas con el- dijo shaoran- dime sakura por que me hiciste esto, por que me engañaste y preciso co ese maldito

sakura bajo el rostro- lo..lo siento shaoran yo no queria lastimarte, yo te amo pero no se que paso..perdoname

shaoran se acerco a sakura y la obligo a mirarlo- cuanto tiempo llevas engañandome

los ojos de sakura se llenaron de lagrimas- algunos meses

cuando nos casaramos ibas a seguir con el- dijo shaoran

no, hoy..hoy vine a terminar con el-dijo sakura, eso no era del todo mentira

entonces no ibas a dejarme plantado en la iglesia-dijo shaoran

aun quieres casarte conmigo-dijo sakura empezando a lloriquear

no lo se sakura, necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas-dijo shaoran- aun somos jovenes y talvez el tiempo nos de las respuestas que necesitamos

era cierto ella hasta ahora tenia 19 años y shaoran veinte, eran un par de niñatos pensando pasar toda su vida juntos

**shaoran pov**

nos fuimos al apartamento por separado, ella lego antes que yo me encerre en el cuarto de huespedes pues ella estaba en el que hasta ese momento habia sido nuestro cuarto, maldita sea, mi padre siempre me dijo que no me anticipara a los acontecimientos pero desde hace tiempo la sentia diferente, distante como si tubiera otro.

maldita mi idea de seguirla esta tarde, maldita ella por entrar a esa casa, maldito el por quitrme a mi sakura, maldito yo por no detenerla a tiempo.

al dia siguiente me levante temprano y empaque mi maleta habia pedido un vuelo a china la noche anterior, sali hacia el aeropuerto y le deje solo una nota de despedida a sakura. ese era el fin de nuestra vida juntos.

MALDITA SEAS VIDA MIA

**sakura pov**

era las seis de la mañana, abri los ojos y la realidad me golpeo, shaoran me habia descubierto y mi vida se habia ido al caño, al lado de mi almohada habia una nota y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas,la lvante y no pude mas me heche a llorar

_querida sakura:_

_gracias por todos estos años juntos, por cada beso, por cada caricia, por cada te amo que he tenido el lacer de escuchar de tu labios, lamento mucho que te hallas aburrido de mi a tan poco tiempo de nuestra boda, de nuestro felices para siempre, ya lo cancele todo pero tu debes decirselo a tomoyo y a tus padres , no lo hice yo por que jamas dañaria la imagen que tienen ellos sobre ti._

_cuando leas esto yo ya estare en camino a mi natal china._

_te ame,TE AMO y te amare siempre apesar de todo_

_shaoran li_

llore y llore y llore hasta quedarme dormida de nuevo, cuando desperte tenia los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

maldita sea, por que no fui capaz de contenerme, por que no pude sostener la mentira, por que tenia que seguirme..como me odio, como lo odio a el y a usui.

me fui del apartamento ese mismo dia despues de llamar a usui, no se lo conte todo pero de hoy en adelante viviremos juntos.

* * *

asi que se entero de lo nuestro-dijo usui acariciando la espalda desnuda de la chica

si-dijo sakura acriciando al joven rubio a su lado

y que vas a hacer- dijo usui antes de empezar a besarle el cuello- sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad

lo se - dijo sakura- seguire trabajando en el cafe y estudiando- dijo sakura para luego empezar a gemir, el rubio empezo a besarle los pechos y a tocarla sin pudor

lo hicieron una y otra vez ese dia, sakura en ese momento volvia a ser una miss independent, la mujer que jamas debio haber dejado de ser.

se mi novia sakura-dijo usui

sakura sonrio- seamos solo amigos, la ruptura con li me dolio mucho

usui se rio abiertamente- claro por eso estas en esta cama conmigo

sakura lo beso- si, necesitaba consuelo y quien mas podia darmelo si no tu

entonces necesitabas consuelo desde que empezamos esto- dijo usui esbosando una sonrisa

si, necesitaba alguien que me diera cariño-dijo sakura levantandose un poco para ponerse frente a frente con el rubio.

el chico sonrio ante el comentario- pues aqui estoy yo para darte algo mas que cariño

* * *

**queridas he aqui el capitulo...espero les guste espero sus reviews con su opinion..**

**los quiere**

**kikio**


	27. Chapter 27

se quedaron acostados un bue rato, abrazados como si no hubiese pasado nada

te dije que ibas a quedarte conmigo- dijo usui

sabes debi haberlo dejado-dijo sakura apesar de que le dolia, ella iba a asegir con su vioda sin importar nada- pero ya que, mejor sigo con mi vida

ya no iba a sufrir por shaoran o algo relacionado con el, ahora el era parte de su pasado, lo unico que queria ahora era disfrutar su juventud, ya no iba a pensar solo iba a vivir, a sentir a soñar, a disfrutar

usui la beso de nuevo y se entregaron solo en cuerpo por que el alma de sakura aun estaba con shaoran

* * *

sakura como que terminaste con shaoran- dijo tomoyo notoriamente sorprendida- que paso

le fui infiel tomoyo eso pasa, me consegui otro y shaoran se dio cuenta y volvio a china ayer- dijo sakura con un nudo en la garganta

pero iban a casarse sakura, como pudiste hacerlo-dijo tomoyo sorprendida y atonita no podia creer que su amiga hubiese hecho algo tan horrible- el dia en que nacio violet se veian tan bien

lo se tomoyo pero para ese entonces yo ya le era infiel, no sabes lo mal que me siento por ello-dijo sakura- pero no me arrepiento aun somos jovenes y esta quizas es la forma como el destino nos mostro que no debemos estar juntos

quien eres tu y que hiciste con mi sakurita-dijo tomoyo- la sakura que conosco jamas hubiese hecho eso

me equivoque lo se, pero ya no puedo cambiarlo-dijo sakura - volvere a ser la misma de antes, la miss independent que fui antes de que shaoran entrara en mi vida, shaoran quizas volvera a ser el playboy que fue, todo seguira como si nada

me llamas cuando vuelvas a ser tu, por que sinseramente ahora eres una desconocida-dijo tomoyo para despues cortar la llamada

bueno es momento de reiniciar mi vida, de empezar de nuevo como si shaoran jamas hubiese estado a mi lado, es momento de un nuevo comienzo juntoa usui o a cualquiera pero un nuevo comienzo fin al cabo

* * *

los dias pasaron y sakura ya no pensaba tanto en shaoran, trabajaba y estudiaba pero los meses pasaron y la situacion con usui se puso mal, ahora peliaban por todo, habian pasado tres meses desde la partida de shaoran y ella empezo a buscar una lugar para irse a vivir sola ya estaba harta de los ataques de celos de usui y sus shows de novio posesivo

sakura llevaba ya varios dias sintiendo se mal, tenia nauseas y mareo. ella sabia que esos sintomas solo podian significar una cosa..estaba embarzada...y obviamente no era de usui con el siempre se cuido, el niño era de shaoran no habia otra opcion con el hace tiempo no se cuidaba. pero tenia que confirmarlo asi que compro una prueba casera de embarzo, el resultado no la sorprendio, iba a ser mama.

todavia no habia terminado la universidad y lo peor estaba sola en esa gran ciudad, estabalejos de su familia, de sus mejores amigos y en especial del padre de su hijo. sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. hacia ya algunas semanas habia terminado con usui. hace poco habia visto una pequeña casa amarilla de dos plantas cerca a el hospital, ahora estaba segura iba a comprarla y viviria alli con su hijo, con su pequeño.

al dia siguiente fue a la clinica a hacerse una ecografia...tenia cinco meses, cinco y nisiquiera lo habia notado, jamas habia tenido la regla muy regulada asi que no sospecho nada cuando empezo a llegarle unos meses si y otros no. sakura se hecho a llorar cuando salio del hospital no sabia que hacer ni que pensar.

y asi llego el momento de afrontar las concecuencias de sus actos. talvez las cosas no iban a ser faciles, ser infiel habia sido su decision y ahora debia afrontar el hecho de que estaba embarazada de alguien a quien jamas volveria ver probablemente, iba a ser una madre soltera mas en el mundo, pero habia otra opcion decirle a shaoran que serian padres..no ella no haria eso jamas, ella tenia dignidad, ella conocia muy bien a li, el no le creeria que el niño era suyo, no sabia como decirselo, no sabia a donde llamarlo si recurrir a la ayuda de meiling o tomoyo, nisiquiera les habia dicho a ellas, apenas hace unos dias se habia enterado de que seria madre y no tenia ni idea de como contarselos a ella y a su familia.

maldita sea por que flaqueo ante la tentacion, si tan solo se hubiese contenido y lo hubiese pensado mejor todo estaria bien, estarian juntos y felices. shaoran la cuidaria y amaria asi gorda como se estaba poniendo. kuromaru ese era el nombre que debia tener su hijo.

* * *

**queridas mias e aqui el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, no odien tanto a sakura como dicen por hay la carne es debil a cualquiera le podria pasar.**

**espero sus reviews con su opinion. **

**las quiere**

**kikio**


End file.
